Eyes Closed
by loveanimeppl
Summary: crona/chrona chest begins to beats fast when kids around but dosent understand why though. kid keeps and eye on crona since she the daughter of and evil witch.Forbbiden love. will they risk everything just to be together? or will they die trying. KIDXCRONA
1. Goodbye Old Friend

Welcome back to Eyes Closed. It's been a while since I wrote anything. But enough chit chat I'm happy to say that I'm back and ready though I did edit each story a bit . I hope you enjoy the chapter. The story line is still the same so here it is !XD

Eyes Closed

Chapter 1

Goodbye Old Friend.

"Ragnarok!" yelled The purple hair girl.

Crona cuffed her hands up to her eyes. She felt as if someone had splashed her with some kind of liquid. She froze. 15 feet behind the girl was kid face down laying motionless on the ground, not moving and probably not even breathing.

Crona didn't know what to think. What was she covered in? Crona slowly lowered her hands. Her eyes widen, there was black blood everywhere! Her hand began to shake rapidly as she held her cheek. Her eyes began to dilate. Who's blood is this ?

"Uhhh..."

Is someone in pain? Drops of black blood began to hit Crona's top head. She looked up to see gruesome site.

"No..." whispered Crona.

She saw Ragnarok holding onto the end of the sword that was injected into his stomach. The blood was coming from him! "Ragnarok..." crona said in a small voice. She was in disbelieve of what was occurring.

"Come here" laughed a familiar voice. The sword went through Ragnarok body and flew back to its master.

Ragnarok laid on top of his meister head. Crona looked at her weapon with a horrified face. Ragnarok let out a small laugh. "D-Dont look at m-me like t-that." he said trying not to show any pain but couldn't help but shake a bit.

"Sorry b-but I won't b-be a-ble to be there on your s-special day." Ragnarok said in a low voice but enough for crona to hear it .

"W-What are you t-talking a-about Ragnarok... W-we just need to f-find a doctor a-and you'll be brand new!" said crona. Huge droplet of salty water began rolling down her cheek.

"You really are an idiot" Ragnarok said. He lowered his hand and patted Crona's cheek. "Goodbye...si-" Ragnarok wasn't able to finish as his whole body was turned into black blood, drenching crona all over. He was gone. Crona felt her knees give out. She sat on her legs traumatized that her weapon... No friend was finally gone. "No...he can't be gone." crona eyes began to get blurry. Crona began to fall. Her long hairs flowed as her left side of her cheek smacked the cold floor. It was too much for her. Crona eyes wonder, she saw a blurry image of kid from the distance. She cried " Ragnarok ...Kid...I'm sorry.." everything was getting darker. The women walked in front of crona blocking her view of kid . Her black high heels clacking against each other. The women began to laugh. Crona let out a tear "I'm sorry" she wispered before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>-4 years ago-<strong>

-soul's and maka's apartment-

"Crona! Get out of there! There's nothing to be scared about!" Maka said trying to pull crona out from under the table.

"N-No. I don't know how to deal with going on mission!" crona said pleading Maka not to make her go while holding to dear life on the leg of the table.

"There's nothing to worry about crona! Blackstar , Tsubaki, Liz, patty, kid, soul, and I are going as well! Maka yelled as she finally pulled crona from under the table.

"B-But I don't k-know t-them very w-well. What i-if I slow e-every one d-down." Crona stuttered. she walked toward Mr. Corner.

"Crona" Maka said, grabbing onto crona's wrist before she got to the corner.

"Everything will be alright I promise you" Maka smiled.

Crona was terrified to go on missions. She felt that she was useless and would only bring people more trouble. Maka on the other hand thought it was a perfect chance for Crona to get to know the others. Maka just wanted what was best for her friend. Even though crona had a few talks with the others, Maka thought it be best for her to make real good friends with them.

"A-Are you sure e-e-everything will be ok"

"Yes I give you my word" Maka sighed. Finally she got through to crona.

"Hey Maka did you convince Crona to go on the mission with us to 'wish well mountain' to get more information on medusa" said soul while holding a carton of milk in his left hand.

"Well...no I just said that we were having a mission with the others. Then crona hid under the table." said maka with a fake laugh. Her eyebrow twitching.

Crona then went crawling to Mr. Corner with a depressed look on her face. Crona didn't want to know anything about her mother. She didn't know how to deal with that. So much fear she had toward her mother. All the thing medusa had Crona do. She didn't love Crona, she hardly ever did.

"Don't worry crona were just trying to find more information on medusa's wheres about. There's nothing to be worried about." Maka said trying to comfort crona.

Crona and her mother are very different. Though back when crona was little she would have done anything for her mothers affection. But after coming to the academy crona realized that all the things she had been doing were wrong. From trying to kill Maka to tainting Miss Marie drink. Medusa only used Crona as a tool not a daughter. Sadly medusa is still alive and Crona wanted to take her life, but how can she do that if crona was still afraid of the dark. She had a long way to go. That's why Crona finally gotten permission to enroll in 'DWMA' in a couple of days so she could work hard and train to reach her goal. Thanks to Maka. Crona sighed.

She stood up placed her left hand on her right elbow and tilted her head a bit. Maka was shocked and soul smiled from what crona said.

"Let's

* * *

><p>Here it is chapter 1 lol. enjoy! chapter 2 coming out soon! im still deciding to either keep the old story or delete it. some one help me out here !<p> 


	2. Eight O Clock

Eyes Closed

Chapter 2

Eight O Clock

Soul sat down on the couch with a loud "Urrgg"

"What's wrong soul?" Maka askef sitting down next to him. Soul tilted his head a bit at her, he frowned in boredom. " When are the rest of them coming?." soul said as he put an are around his girlfriend. Maka blushed. "Well they said that they'll be here before 8 pm." Soul tilted his head back and sighed. He had a pretty good idea on why they were leaving at 8 but asked anyways. "Why so late? If the 'wish well mountain prison hold' closes at 6pm?"

Maka rolled her eyes " Kid made a huge commotion saying to leave at 8pm instead of 6:40 pm. He said that if I didn't say 8pm he would not go on the mission and would likely kill himself." Soul Grinned his shark teeth. Even though kid and soul were friend, soul always found it amusing on how kid OCD's on everything. From what he wears to what time it is.

Maka smiled. Soul is her first boyfriend and seeing him grin or smile meant a lot for her. Soul hardly ever laughed and when he did Maka felt as if she won a huge prize. Maka liked soul very much and would tell him on occasion but now that Maka realized it, soul has never said Anything romantic back at her since they starting dating. He would mainly shrug his shoulders or say ditto when Maka said it. Maka felt her heart heavy. She asked herself the question that she hated the most ' Dose soul still like me?' Maka looked down on her legs and covered her eyes with her hair. Soul looked at her and asked if she was ok. Maka looked up quickly. She smiled weakly. " Yea I'm ok just thinking." soul didn't buy it. He knew Maka to well but didn't dare to ask. Maka placed her head down once again. Soul could have sworn he saw a tear falling upon her hand.

"M-Maka i-is everything ok" said crona while eating a turkey sandwich that Maka made for her. Maka wiped her eye with her sleeves and stood up. "yea I'm good! How's the sandwich crona." she then walked by crona and patting her on the shoulder. Crona blushed. She put her head down. " It's very delicious"

Maka smiled.

As Crona reached for her glass of orange juice the doorbell rang. Maka over at the time. 7:45. "That should be them."

Soul walked over to the door to open it. Crona was frighten from the sudden ring that she accidentally spilled orange juice all over her black dress.

"Maka?..."

Maka looked to her side to see crona covered on juice. Maka blinked "crona what happen?" Maka could see crona about to cry from embarrassment.

Soul opened the door to see kid and the Thompson sister.

"I'm right on time" kid said feeling very happy with himself.

As kid and the weapons walked in Crona was still covered in orange juice. She then quickly turned red. Maka grabbed crona hand and brought her to her room before any of them could see her. Maka told Crona that she call Tsubaki to bring her some clean clothes, since all of maka`s clothes were too small on Crona.

After about 25 minutes Tsubaki and blackstar appeared at maka and soul`s apartment. Maka opened the door and Tsubaki handed maka a bag of clothing.

"Sorry I couldn't decide what would look nice on her."

"That's ok" responded maka

"YOU GUYS ARE 10 MINUTES LATE! Now my plans on leaving at 8:00 are ruined!" kid yelled from across the room. "No I should had come earlier this is my fault I'm nothing but trash!"

"Kid! Stop complaining and let's go" said Liz dragging him out the door by the collar. While her sister patty was laughing at kids expression.

Everyone else began to leave.

"Wait here I have to get crona" maka said and ran toward her room.

Crona was on the floor, her knees to her face sobbing.

"Crona its ok I brought clothes. Here try them on" maka said while cleaning the tears from crona face. Crona nodded in agreement

Mostly everything that Tsubaki brought were too big in the chest area for little crona to wear. But in the end maka found a white long sleeve shirt with a black tie and a skirt black skirt that reached up to her knees,since Tsubaki seem she didn't own any pants, just skirts.

"No i-I c-can't go out t-there l-like this-s I look s-silly" crona said once again pleading to maka.

"You look nice. Come on everyone is waiting for us outside." Maka dragged crona through the living room and pushed her out the door. Crona felt like she was going to pass out.

"Wow my old uniform really fit you well." Tsubaki said smiling at crona and maka.

Soul and kid blushed at the site of crona. Right then Ragnarok came out "crona I'm hungry! Feed me!"

"I'm s-sorry Ragnarok, but you have to w-wait till we get back from the mission" crona said in a low voice.

"I want food now!"

"Please wait till we come b-back"

"No! I want it now!"

"Ragnarok, wait till we are back home" crona said but a little louder. Crona was now blushing hard because everyone was staring at her.

The impatient Ragnarok then look at crona`s outfit and smiled. Ragnarok then leaned down and flipped crona`s skirt. Crona was in shocked and she felt her face get hot. To make matters worse he had flipped it right in front of the boys.

"Maka chop!"

"OWW!" said rangorok. He could have sworn he saw the light after that hit but instead came back to earth. As maka was about to give the blob another maka chop, Ragnarok went back into crona`s back.

Kid was now the color pink from the view he got from the Miss Crona and blackstar flew back from a nose bleed. Soul just looked away.

Crona's began to fume from her ears. Her eyes getting blurry. Her face red as a beet. Before anybody realized, she passed out.


	3. Mission: Find the Goddesse

Eyes Closed

Chapter three

Mission: Find the Goddesse

Crona's point of view.

'I can't believe Ragnarok did that to me. Why dose he have to be so mean to me... I don't know how to deal with that.'

'Huh? Why is everything so dark.' I turned around.

'Where am I? Why is everything so dark?' I turned once more to see a white light shining. I began to walked toward it, then run. As I touched it everything got lighter.

I open my eyes slowly. I tilted up at the sky, birds were circling the moon.

'It's night time' I thought.

I looked below the sky. I was by a dessert. At night the yellow sand looked blue. I squinted at my surroundings. ' Why is the dessert moving?'

I picked up my head from what I was laying on. I saw someone piggy backing me? His head had a large bump. I let out a small gasp. They boy turned his head towards me.

"Hey there had a nice nap?" asked kid.

I looked at him and blushed. I realized that I had passed out and kid had to carry me from soul's and maka's place till here. I got off quickly. Kid stood up straight and cracked his back." You ok?" he said giving me a is-there-something-wrong look. I put my head down.

" I'm sorry" i said.

"What?"

" I'm such a burden I knew I shouldn't have come here. I troubled you and will end up doing it again"

"What are you talking about I volunteer to do this."

"You D-did"

"Well... I felt bad about what ragnarok... did and i felt so guilty I volunteer to carry you. When you were knocked out." kid said. He turned around from crona with a slight blush.

OH no he really did see under my skirt. I felt my face hot .. I should have never came. I tilted my head up to see the rest of the group 20 feet in front of us. Did I really weigh down kid?

"Are you sure your ok to walk. We're almost by the prison hold." kid asked.

"N-No I'm alright" I began to run from kid. I felt so embarrassed that I wanted to get out of that position, but instead ended up falling face first on the sand. I didn't even get 2 feet away from kid.

Kid Kneeled next to me. He looked straight into my eyes, he reached out his hand. I looked up at him, his position was very peaceful. The moon shined off a golden glow from kid. I felt time slowed for a second. I snapped out of my trance.

"Here give me your hand. We need to get going."

I could have gotten up myself but body began to move on its own. My heart took up speed. I reached out and grabbed his hand. Once I stood up a small shock hit in between mine hand. I let go immediately not knowing what had happen. I looked at kid, he also looked at his hand. He probably felt it too. I looked at his eyes and he did the same. A heavy wind began to circle around us. My hair flowing in the dessert wind.

When the wind stopped we were still looking at each others eyes. I snapped back to earth.

'what was that all about?'

kid turned around. "Let's get back with the team."

-Third person-

Kid and Crona both walked along the dessert, though they didn't realized that at that moment their destiny was sealed... Now their journey begins...

-Crona's pov-

Kid and I catches up to the rest of the team. Not long after we reached 'Wish Well Mountain' Soul brought down the details for this mission.

"We're here to rescue a goddess who was sent here. The reason she was sent here is that she was framed by medusa. She had inform lord death that if the school rescue her she will give us more information on medusa's where a about. Also I need to inform you that the guards here are not like us, and will kill anyone or anything that enters the prison. This is one of the top 10 toughest prison locks here. So our priority is to sneak in. Find the goddess. And sneak out without anyone of the guard knowing. Is everyone following?"

Everyone nodded.

"Maka and I will head to the main entrance. blackstar, you and tsubaki will enter the left side building. kid, Liz, and patty will enter the right side. Crona youll take the air and enter from the top. Is everyone good.

Once again we nodded in agreement.

Soul looked at me. His stare frighten me a bit, I knew what he wanted me to do.

I placed my right hand on my left elbow. "Ragnarok"

Ragnarok came out yawning and stretching his arms " Yeah Yeah I know what to do." Ragnarok turn into black wings.

"ahhh" I whispered from the bit of pain. For some reason when i opened my mouth all the boys looked away with a small blush. did i do something wrong?

liz and patty turn into guns and were off with kid. so were the rest.

i stretched my wings and was off. My body began to feel weird as if something bad were to happen.

I didnt know why though.


	4. Sneak In

Eyes Closed

Chapter 4

-Sneak In-

Third person.

Soul and Maka entered through the windows of the front castle. They kept quiet as possible. While walking along the dark halls, Soul could see something troubling Maka. He asked her if she was alright. Maka looked at soul.

"Yea I'm fine"

Souls eye brow poked up."Maka I hate it when you lie to me"

Maka didn't answer.

"What been eating you? You been weird all night"

"Hey soul." Maka stopped, she clenched her fist. "Do you still like me" Maka said in a very faint voice. Soul turn toward her having his hands in his jacket pockets. " What was that? Speak up a little."

Maka griped her fist harder. She looked up at soul. "Its nothing." Maka said with a fake smile. "Just saying mindless thing" she laughed. Soul looked at Maka confused.

Maka walked a bit faster passing soul. "come on we need to hurry up and find that goddess I really want to get back home and finish that last strawberry cheese cake"

"Who said you'll be getting the last piece" soul grin following Maka from behind.

"That's not fair soul you already had five slices out of the whole cake! That last one is mine." Maka said marching along and making a turn to the right.

Maka froze. At the end of the hallway was one guard looking at one of the paintings that were hung up. Maka couldn't move. It's as if she lost all motion in her body. They guard began to look at Maka direction.

'Oh No!' Maka thought

Finally when the guard looked down end of the hallways, soul grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her to the side before the guard could have seen her.

Soul kneeled down holding Maka's mouth. "Shhhh. Stay quiet." soul whispered.

After a few seconds the guard walked away. Soul sighed."what were you doing standing still like that! We could have gotten caught!"

"My body didn't allow me to move. It's as if I lost control!"

Soul stood up. "We don't have time to argue let's get going" he walked off.

Maka moved her finger then her legs. She stood up.

Soul and Maka were just beginning to date and to Maka things weren't going well as she thought. Maka liked soul for a while now. Who would had thought the tough, cool, and 'could get any girl he wants' Soul Eater would asked her out. Maka surly thought this was another prank though souls eyes told her he was serious. Maka laughed a little.

- 5 days ago at Maka's and souls apartment-

Maka was standing by the kitchen table giggling at what soul had said. It was around 8:40 pm.

"Soul are you alright? Maybe you should ge-"

"I'm serious!" soul said putting his head down and getting closer to Maka.

Maka was surprised. "What are you talking about. I can't date you! Your my partner! What if something goes bad. You wouldn't want to be my partner anymore ! Besides they re a lot of girls who are interested in you. I'm just average... "

Soul pressed his lips on to Makas. Her eye widen. Soul broke the kiss.

"I like you so let's try it out. If you feel uncomfortable we'll stop. Things won't change between us if something goes wrong." soul hugged Maka tightly. Maka was still in shock but was kinda happy.

"Ok... let's try it"

* * *

><p>-present-<p>

Maka knew that thing would be going bad. Soul and Maka are very different. How was their relationship suppose to work. Yea Maka loved being around soul but ever since they dated soul was more quieter.

Maka soon found soul. Her eyes covered by her hair. They walked side by side down the hall. Soul looked at her and sigh. He stretched his arm to place it around Maka. Maka blushed and looked toward soul. He had a slight blush across his nose. Maka smile, maybe just maybe this relationship could Work out.

Crona's pov

I flew over the castle. There was a small opening but manage to squeeze in. The moment I landed I told Ragnarok to turn in a sword and he did as I said. While I was wondering around to see if I could find the any trace to find the goddess, Ragnarok was once again asking for food.

"You're just like that striped haired guy. I asked if he had food while you were passed out and he said no. I starting hitting him till he gave me. "

Ragnarok stomach grumble. Which meant kid had no food on him either.

Wait so kid was carrying me as Ragnarok bullied him! I felt my face go red. That`s what caused the bump I saw on his head then. Ragnarok hit kid so hard he got a bump and couldn't hit him back because he was carrying me. I felt so stupid. I felt bad for kid. I tried to walk it off until I heard a scream from the end of the hall.

"KID!"

Liz?... Patty? I ran down the hall to figure out where the yells came from, almost tripping a second time. What's going on? Why is did Liz and patty scream kid's name?

The screams led me to a large wooden door. I ajar the door. My eyes widen. Liz and Patty were laying on the ground wounded. Kid sat there in shock. He was bleeding from the side of his head. One of the guards must have seen him.

"Kid! What's going o-on?" I yelled. Kid looked at me with wide eyes. He mouthed the words 'get out'

I took a step inside and out of know where I felt breathing coming down my back. I turned around. The guard was back. Before I could even ready my sword he had punched me in the stomach. I flew back, My body began to shake as I tried to stand up quickly.

"CRONA GET OUT!" yelled kid, I ignored him. I couldnt just leave kid and his weapon behind. I want to protect my friends .

I ran full speed at the guard. He manage to dodge my sword. I looked around to see where he was. In a blink of any eye he was 2 inches away from my face. I readied my sword. The guard grabbed the tip of my weapon. I pulled as hard as I could but no budge.

"l-let go!" I said

The guard smiled, his eyes turned from blue to red. What's going on? The guard said something underneath his breath, it was too fast for me to hear. A second pasted and electricity appeared from the guards hands to ragnarok then to me. The pain was horrible. I still kept my grip on ragnarok. The guard used his free hand to grab my throat and pushed me against the wall. Air escaped my lungs. He released my sword. to choke me tighter.

"CRONA!" kid said trying to get up. He hardly moved, its as if he lost all motion in his body.

I began to cough blood. "S-Scream resonance" I said in a low voice but enough for ragnarok to hear.

The high pitch voice filled the room, the guard let me go so that he could cover his ears also closed his eyes.. I fell hard on my sides, ragnarok went back inside. I was so tired. My body the guard was distracted i looked at kid who finally stood up straight and told Liz and party to turn into

Guns. With little strength that the sisters had they transformed. My sight started to get blurry. I saw kid summon his skate board and fly off without me.

After a moment I realize that kid was nowhere to be found. "No... kid p-please comes back" I said to myself. He was gone. 'Why do people always leave me behind.' I felt a tear roll down the side of my face. Nobody ever cares about me.

As I given up hope I felt a pair of hand carrying me up. I tilted my head to the side to see kid.

'You came back." I whispered. By the time the guard opened his eyes we were gone.

My vision had gotten back to normal. kid found an abandon room not to far away. The room seemed to be a storage room. Kid stepped off his skateboard and walked toward the book shelf still carrying me. I could feel his legs give out as his back hit the book shelf. He slid down. I was now sitting on his legs. Kid laid his guns down only to hear snoring from them. Kid laughed a bit.

"Are you alright" kid asked looking down at me.

"J-Jerk!" I said in a low voice. Kid was baffled at my suddens response.

"Huh?"

I began hitting his chest. Hot tear rolled down my face. "Why... did you s-scare m-me like that... I really t-thought you left me behind... I thought you left me to die!"

Kid sighed then looked above the ceiling

"Your just like t-the others! N-No one in this w-world cares for me." I said without thinking. I felt warm arms around me. Kid held me tightly not saying a word. My tears stopped.

"I didn't mean to frighten you" kid said. I felt his body shake a bit. His arms were so warm.

There was something in kid that was off. Though I didn't know what. I felt so safe in his arms. I laid my head in his chest. I'm so tired. My eyes got heavy everything was getting blurry. Before I fell asleep I could have sworn I heard kid say 'Sorry' but I bet that was my imagination.


	5. Perfect Symmetry

Eyes Closed

Chapter 5

- Perfect symmetry -

Kid's pov

"Ahhh finally I'm home." I said stretching my arms. I walked over to my symmetrical bed. It was around 10:53pm. My body was exhausted.I looked up at my ceiling which had a bunch of stars design that glowed off a green light. It was peaceful. My thought wondered off to what had happen yesterday.

-Yesterday Night-

As me and my weapons sneaked in to the building, I had a bad feeling in my stomach that something was about to happen. Then I saw it, one of the most beautiful portrait I have ever seen in my life. It was a picture of a beautiful waterfall; it was symmetrical in every way. My eyes sparkled at the sight.

"Kid what are you doing! Move it before we get caught!"said Liz.

"Liz you wouldn't know perfection if it hit you in face. I mean look at it! So perfect!" My admiring was cut short as we heard one of the guards coming. I quickly open a near by door and rushed inside. From the door window you could see one of the guards walking by. I sighed as the guards footprint faded away. I open the door and ran down the other end of the hallway. After a few minutes of wondering I ended up in front of a huge wooden door.

"Maybe the goddess is in there?" said patty with a slight giggle.

I ajar the door, Inside was a large room filled with fire torches. I walked in slowly. Midway across the room I saw another door yet this one was metal. Is that where they have the goddess? I ran but didn't get to far. One of the guard appeared in front of me. 'oh no we been found!'

I raised my guns, shooting at the guard. He ran full speed missing each of my shots. What is he? Once he got close enough, the guard kicked my face. I flew back hitting the ground hard. I quickly got up. The guard ran toward me to knock me down by my leg. I jumped and missed his kick though he got up fast and punched me at the side of my face. I fell back, blood running down the side of my face.

"Kid! Move!" yelled Liz. Before I realized it he was back. He grabbed my head an lifted me up.

I pushed my arms up to shoot at him but the guard plugged the holes with his free hand.

Electricity flew from his arm to me.

"Ahhhhhhh" Patty and Liz . I felt it too.

He swung me to the floor. Where did that electricity come from? My whole body became numb. The guard said something then smiled. His hand had a huge ball of electricity. He ran full speed toward me. I tried to move though I body wouldn't budge. The only thing I could do was sit. I close my eyes, he was about two feet away from me.

"KID!"

Everything was quiet. I opened my eyes to see Liz and patty on the floor. Did they really take a hit for me? I was in shocked. Then I heard someone running in my direction. The guard vanished.

I saw the wooden door open showing crona. I mouthed the words 'get out'. Though it was too late the guard was right behind crona. I could see her shake. At the beginning of Crona's fight I couldn't take it. Crona was getting injured really badly. I hated the feeling that I couldn't do something.

By the time crona said scream resonance I looked up to see the guard distracted. What ever he did to me was finally wearing off. I told patty and liz to turn into weapons. With little strength they did and I order my beelzebud to appear. I readied my guns to attack once more. I knew that this time the guard was going to pay.

"No kid! Get out of there" Liz said

"But we stil-"

"KID! Your not in the condition to fight! Patty and I are badly hurt!"

Angry, I took Liz words and left the guard alone. I picked up crona quickly and rode off to a near by storage room. My body began to shake. There was something strange with those guards. I slid on my back down the book self still holding crona. I asked if she was ok.

"J-Jerk" she said then began to hit my chest. Hot tears rolled down her eyes.

I sighed then looked up at the ceiling.

'what am I doing' I thought. 'This isn't right'

"Why... did you s-scare m-me like that... I really t-thought you left me behind... I thought you left me to die!" crona said.

"Your just like t-the others! N-No one in this w-world cares for me."

My eyes widen. Did crona really think of me like that.

I hugged her. I know what I was doing was wrong but I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry I scared you" I said.

Crona's tears stopped.

Crona saved me and nearly lost her life. I hugged her tightly. The thought that someone is willing to save me really got to me.

"Sorry." I said

Not long after crona fell Asleep. She seem so peaceful. So sweet.

-Present-

I worried about Liz, patty, and crona when we got back to death city.

Blackstar and Tsubaki manage to find the goddess and soul and maka found me and crona all scratched up. They helped us out of the building. As they did black star and Tsubaki was waiting for us with the goddess. When we got back around 6 in the morning we were sent to the clinic to be looked after our wounds. Patty and liz were bruised all around, me and crona only had minor cuts and bruises. The nurse had said that we were able to go to school the next day. i wasnt too sure if liz and patty should go after the beating the had, but they kept saying that they were ok. The goddess also had a few bruises so she was sent to the clinic for a couple of days.

I turned to my side facing my calendar. I closed my eyes. Tomorrow was Crona's first day of school.


	6. Green Slim?

Eyes Closed

Chapter 6

Green slim?

Kid's pov

"Kid wake up! You don't want to be late for school do you?" Liz said opening my bedroom door. I shot out from my bed to look at the time.

7:30am

I screamed, I jumped out off bed passing Liz. I never been late to class. Ever since my talk with father and asking him to change the time to 8:00am instead of 7:00am ( and people high fiving me) I've never been late.

I ran to the shower. I realized that I hadn't had a wink of sleep last night. I shrugged it off, maybe I wasn't that tired. I headed to my room to get dressed. My same symmetrical outfit. I looked at the mirror to straighten my tie. Today was crona's first day of school. The daughter of a witch joining the 'DWMA'. My stomach twisted from the thought. My farther made this academy to teach us young adults to fight off evil, including witches. Kid clenched his fist. What was my dad thinking!? Mom wouldn't have wanted this! my hand loosened a bit. Yea crona seems to be a nice girl but I still want to keep an eye on her.

"Once a witches daughter, always a witches daughters."

I walked out my room walking down the hall way, when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my hands. "ow" I said looking down at my hands. What did that guard do to me. The pain suddenly went away. I remembered how warm crona's body was. How peaceful she slept in my arms. I felt my face a bit hot. What am I doing? I placed my hands by my sides. I laughed weakly. Maybe I'm just glad she saved me. Yea that's right!

I walked down the stairs. I saw Liz placing a huge pile of pancakes on the kitchen table. Patty held a bunch of crayons on both her hands drawing on a simple piece of paper.

"Kid! Want to draw with me!" Patty giggled offering me a hand full of crayons on one hand and paper on the other.

"Not now patty, Ill draw with you when we come back ok." I said, Taking a seat at the table. Liz handed me my stacks of pancake.

"There you go, just the way you like them symmetrical ."

"Thank you" I said

Liz went back to the pan. I picked up my fork, pinched my breakfast and ate symmetrical as I could.

"Hey patty did your bruise healed?" Liz asked flipping pancake.

"The one on my boob?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah it's fully healed, though my boob still hurts a bit" said patty.

After living with Liz and patty for so many years, you get used to their inappropriate conversation about each others body part. As the gentle man I am, I would nearly ignore their conversation.

"Good. I hope crona's bruise are gone aswell."

My ears perked a bit.

"You mean the one on her hand." said patty

Liz placed my cup of coffee on the table. I took a sip.

"No I'm talking about the one on her upper butt"

I took a spit-take. My head felt hot. What on earth would they announce that in front of me.

"Kid you ok?" asked Liz

I coughed " yea. Yea I'm ok"

Patty smiled. I took another drink until patty said "Hey kid thinking about crona's butt" I did another spit take.

"What are you talking about!" My face felt pink.

Patty laughed "Hey sis you see that! Kid likes crona!"

"PATTY!" I yelled.

"Kid what's up with you. Your red as a beat." Liz said

"That's because kid's to afraid to admit his love for crona!" patty began to laugh on the table.

Liz gave a kid a slippery smile. " Didn't know kid had a thing for the quiet ones" Liz said with her hands up to her lips.

I slammed my hand against the table. " ENOUGH!"

Liz and patty stood still.

"Hey kid you know we were just playi-" Liz tried to say but was cut off.

" I don't like her! She's a witch and I'm a shinigami. We are forbidden to like each other alright!." I said getting annoyed at the conversation.

" Crona is the daughter of a witch. A witch that…. killed my mother." I clenching my fist and headed toward the door. Liz and patty both knew what I meant.

"Kid your not going to finish you breakfast." Liz said.

"I'm not hungry anymore" I opened the door. " I'll meet you and patty at school"

"kid.." liz said but I just didn't want to hear anything right now. I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I could hear both sisters auguring with each other.

I leaned on the door and slid down.

"Mom... I miss you."

Surprisingly the day started off well. Blackstar was well blackstar. He was giving everyone his autograph even tried to give crona one who was trembling behind maka.

"Don't worry crona with my autograph people will know not to mess with you on her first day" blackstar said walking behind maka and lifting up crona`s hair from her forehead. He took out a black permeant marker.

"N-N-No, I don't know how to d-deal with someone w-writing on my forehead!"

"Maka Chop!"

"Oww!" blackstar said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't scare crona you dumb star!" maka said

"But it will protect her! When people see the blackstar on her forehead, they will know not to mess with her or they'll have to deal with god himself!" blackstar responded trying again to sign crona forehead. But instead got a harder 'maka chop'.

The day went on with crona constantly getting lost. Liz and patty painting there nails or playing dolls. Tsubaki trying to control blackstar from doing mindless tricks. Maka and soul talking about a new assignment they soon being on and crona trying to understand what Dr. stein was taking about when he said to 'Dissect a rare cat that was almost extinct'.

By the end off class I saw Dr. Stein talking to crona about something that frighten crona a bit.. Liz and patty approached me saying that they felt bad about this morning. I forgave them . Liz and patty also said that they'd be going to the mall because there was a sale that reached up till midnight. We said our goodbye and walked down the halls of the school to go home. As I proceeded on, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Watch out!"

I looked back to see a bucket of green water heading toward me. I tried to move but it was too late. I was covered in green liquid whiched smelled liked Liz's nail polish.

"Oh no…" I looked up to see crona running up to me .

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry I tripped a-and the b-bucket flew o-out of my h-hands" crona said putting her head down.

"W-What is this I'm covered in"

"D-Dr. stein asked m-me before I left class t-to throw it a-away. H-he didn't t-tell me w-what it wa-was for, He just laughed" she lifted her head. "I-I'm sorry. Is there a-anything I c-could do" I tried to clean the slim off of me but somehow it vanished and I was dry again. What was that? I looked at crona who waiting for me to say something. Then right there I felt like I was going to freak out.

"Come with me!" I grabbed crona`s hand and pulled her to the direction of my house.

On the way to my house I felt crona trembling and freaking out. She started to mumble stuff.

"I don't know how to deal with going to people`s houses" and "I'm so stupid why did I trip?" I believe that was the first time I heard crona says a sentence without stuttering. I looked at the sky to see them go from white to gray.

When we got to my house I opened the door and told crona to enter. Crona still seemed nervous.

"w-what are you going to do to me?" crona said as she stepped into my house. It wasn't gentle man like to drag a girl to a male's house, but seeing what I saw just freaked me out. I then took crona to my bed room and took two stools to sit onto. I heard rain coming down from the outside. I turned on my light . Crona was shivering.

"W-Why am I h-here?

I sat down on one of the stool I put out and told her to sit on the stool that was in front of me. When she finally calmed down she walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Here is what I'm going to do." I said opening my near by drawer and taking out scissors.

"I want you to stay still so I can cut your hair so it can come out symmetrical!" I said with a big smile.

"I been wanting to cut your bangs for a while, it's just not symmetrical and I need to cut it perfect." Crona then looked at me with a sadden look.

"O-Ok you c-can c-cut my hair.. After all I d-deserve it." she said, lifting her head and makeing eye contact with me.

"I d-dropped slim on y-you and i-I called you a j-jerk. I deserve every punishment for what I h-had done t-to you... Medusa w-would have l-locked me i-in my room again if I did a-anything bad." She then put her head down.

"I c-cant deal w-with being p-punished. I'm sorry."

I looked at her with a surprised face. Crona thinks this is punishment. I don't want to do anything that would make her think she did something bad, but this was my only chance I had to make her hair symmetrical.

"Crona" I said. She lifted her head facing me.

I then grabbed her bangs and readied my scissor. I saw tears falling down her eyes.

"No..."

I let go of her bangs and she looked at me confused.

"I won't do it"


	7. Strange Yet Peaceful Night

Eyes Closed

Chapter 7

-Strange Yet Peaceful Night-

Crona's pov

My head was still facing the floor of kid`s room, but my eyes were opened wide for what he had said.

"I wont do it"

Kid then let go of my bangs. I lifted my head looking at kid with a confused face. Why did he stop? Medusa would had thrown me into my room if I did something wrong without hesitation... Into my dark room with Ragnarok.

"W-Why did you stop?" I mumbled not understanding what was going on. I did so many mean things to kid. Why is he stopping, I'm being punished right…..?

"I said I'm not doing it"

"b-but I did so many mean things to you. F-From c-calling you a jerk to d-dumping slim on you. ".

"And here I thought I could finally fix your hair." kid said. "Your hair is asymmetrical, but I guess I'll have to deal with that." Kid then looked at my eyes.

"Crona I'm sorry for dragging here. I don't know what came over me. When I was cleaning the slim off of me I looked at your hair and I just freaked out. It wasn't gentleman of me to do that and I apologize for It." kid then looked at the window, so did I. It was pouring outside. The skies were gray and black.

I turned my head once again facing kid. "I'm s-sorry for calling you a j-jerk."

"I should be the one sorry. I was so preoccupied to see if I had another chance on beating that guard, that I didn't realize that my friends were badly hurt." Kid looked shocked at the last sentence. I wonder if me and kid really are friends.

"Are y-you my friend?" I said without thinking. My face got red. I placed my palms to my face. What was I thinking. I'm such an idiot for asking! Now kid never going to like me!

"S-Sure" kid said in hesitation. I looked up at kid who had his face turned to the side. I couldn't help but smile a bit. 'I did it Maka! I made a new friend.' I thought.

Kid was different from anyone that maka has ever showed me. I felt safer around him but I didn't know why. Medusa was a horrible person yet kid had his scary moments but he also has nice ones as well. Maka was also nice but kid had something that made me feel like everything was going to be alright.

Kid grabbed my hand. He was observing the bruise I had from my last fight. His eyes soften. His kissed my hand slightly.

"Thank you for protecting me" he said. I felt my whole body heat up. I let out a small 'EEP!'

After the conversation finished the air between me and kid was quiet. I didn't know what to say. When I was about to ask how was his day was the lights went out. Everything was pitched dark.

"Looks like it's a short out" kid said standing up.

"I'm going to find some candles. Will you be ok if I left you here for a moment?"

I nodded. kid walked toward the door, a flash of thunder and lightning had come done hard. The next thing I knew my head was laying on kid`s back and arms were around his waist.

"C-crona you startled me." Kid then turns his body. I let go

"A-Are you scared of lighting?" kid asked I lifted my head and before I could answer thunder came down again.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed and ran into kid`s chest. Kid lost his footing and we both fell to the ground.

"Owww" kid said rubbing his head.

I can't believe I fell on top of kid.

"i-I'm so sorry!"

"That's ok. Come on let's get up"

I so stupid! I felt my face go hot from the embarrassment. I pushed up with my upper body, but then Ragnarok came out.

"Crona! Can we have pizza today?"

"Y-You already had pizza yesterday"

"And I want it today aswell!" Ragnarok then tilled his head to see kid underneath me.

"Crona? I knew that one day you overcome your shyness but don't you think your over doing it?"

"Ragnarok p-please go back i-inside you're really heavy." I felt my arms wobbling

"Will there be pizza today?"

"Y-yes all the pizza you can h-have."

"Awesome "Ragnarok responded. My arms finally gave in and the right side of my face slammed on kid's chest.

"See ya later" Ragnarok said, finally heading back inside.

The room was covered in silence. Kid didn't move, nor did I. Kid's whole body was so warm. My eyes got a bit heavy. Why was I so tired? 'Is it from getting lost at school. ' I thought. 'or maybe I feel comfy around kid. I couldn't decide. I closed my eyes. Everything was quiet until I heard a weird noise. I lifted my head slowly. Kid was looking at the ceiling he was probably thinking about something but I couldn't tell what it could be.

"Kid… what's that noise in your chest"

kid then tilled his head to face me."what are you talking about?"

"T-There a weird n-noise coming from your chest" kid then laughed a little.

"That's my heart beat."

I placed my hand on his chest. It was beating somewhat fast.

"I l-like the beat... I wish I had one."

Kid laughed a bit. "You do crona." Kid pulled himself into a sitting position. I sat on my knees, but my hand was still on his chest. Kid pointed at my chest. "It's right there"

I pulled my arm away to feel my chest.

Bud- Dum.

I gasped at the sudden beat. "I have a heart!" I said excitedly. I grabbed kid's hand and placed it upon my chest.

"Look kid ! My heart is beating!"

Kid hid his face. He seemed to be a bit pink. Was he sick?

I cuffed my palms against kid's hand. I looked at kid.

"Can you hear it?" I asked hoping he hear the beating.

"Yeah I hear it." kid brought back his hand. He looked at me with a worried look.

"Crona" kid said I looked up. I had almost forgot that it was still raining outside and we were in pitched dark.

" i-" but kid couldn't finish his sentence. The front door had open, slamming onto the wall.

"Kid, patty and I are home!"

"Why is everything so dark! Is kid playing hide and go seek in the dark without me!"

Kid and I quickly got up. Kid waled over to opened his bedroom door. "liz patty be careful the light went out cause of the rain. We have to go find some candles." As he said this the the lights suddenly came back on.

"look sis the lights came back!" patty said.

I walked over to kid to see what was going on.

"Crona? What are you doing here?" liz questioned.

"O-Oh w-well kid wanted to c-cut my hair so t-that it can be s-symmetrical"

"Kid… what's up with you, trying to make everything symmetrical." liz said putting her bags down on the kitchen table.

"If you haven't noticed I haven't done anything symmetrical to crona" kid said folding his hands.

"Crona! Are you sleeping over! "Patty said pulling me out of the room.

"Yea crona you should stay. It's really pouring outside you should stay for the night" liz said pulling out pizza from one of the bag that Liz and patty had. Ragnarok then came out from the smell of pizza.

"Pizza!"

"I-I don't know. I'm not used t-to sleep at others houses."

"Crona you promised me pizza! So where staying! Besides were going to get all wet if we go home."

I looked at kid to see what he would say..

"Sure, I guess it's alright. You'll get sick if you walk in this rain."

"A-Alright I'll stay "I said a bit shaken.

"Yay!" patty screamed

"Here have some pizza" liz said handing me and Ragnarok a slice.

"T-Thank you" I mumbled.

Later that night Ragnarok and patty were fighting over the last slice of pizza, But in the end kid had taken it. Around 11:47 we decided it to head to bed.. Kid showed me the room I be sleeping in. It was a big room, it's nothing like the one I had at medusa or at the academy. I stepped inside. The walls were a dark purple and there was a chair and a table at the right corner of the room. The bed was 2 times bigger than my old one. I walked to the bed and took a seat.

"There is a bathroom two doors down on the right. If there anything else you need you can ask Liz, patty, or me who are the room right next to your." kid was about to close the door I stood up."Please d-don't go. I don't know how to deal with being in a new room all by myself."

Kid turned to face me. "Alright as you wish." kid then took the chair from the corner and brought it next my bed.

"I will be by you side till you sleep" kid then sat down on the chair.

"o-ok" I said and lay on my bed."

"T-Thank you" I whispered and within a few minutes I fell asleep.


	8. The Nightmares Begins

Eyes Closed

Chapter 8

The Nightmares Begins.

Third person.

"Crona come on lets go see the ducks!" said the pigtail hair girl. She extended her arm and opened her hand.

"O-ok" responded the timid girl as she placed her hand onto maka's.

The two were at the park at night running toward the pond to see the ducks. At that moment the skies began to turning into a dark red.

"M-Maka why d-did it get red and d-dark "crona asked tightening her hand around maka's.

"It's probably nothing crona. Look! Aren't the ducks so cute!

"Y-yea I guess"

"I'm going to try and catch one ok!" maka then took off her shoes and socks and slowly walked onto the pond.

"B-Be careful maka"

Maka looked around to see a baby duckling about 5 feet away from her. The water rose up to her thighs as she got closer to the baby duck. With one Quick scoop maka had the baby duck in her hands.

"Crona! You got to see her, she's so beautiful." Maka yelled at crona

"I-I don't know how to deal with getting wet."

"Fine. I'm bringing her with me so you can see her." Maka said walking back to land.

From the corner of crona's eye she saw something black emerging from the water behind maka.

"Maka there is something behind you!"

"AAAHHH" was all maka could say as the thing pulled her from the hair into the water. Maka didn't even have time to look back.

"Maka!" crona yelled dashing into the water.

Soon after crona was at the same place where maka had been.

"Maka where are you!" crona yelled diving into the water. It was deeper the she thought and darker. Crona could only see red liquid coming from the darkness. It looked like blood. Maka's blood.

'No… she's not dead'

Crona swam to where the blood was coming from but didn't realize that there wasn't air in water. Crona looked around one last time before heading up. She saw a black figure coming from the darkness. It was now going to get her. Crona swam as fast as she could to the surface, but when she got there she realized that there was a glass wall between her and the surface. She was trapped. Bubbled came out of crona`s mouth. She turned her head to see the figure coming closer.

'Maka… I guess I'll be seeing you soon.'

Crona closed her eyes waiting for the figure to take her.

"Crona!"

Crona then opened her eyes, she felt someone grab her wrist. It was kid. He was trying to pull crona out. Crona held on to kids arm with her other hand. Kid pulled with all his force and pulled out only half of crona.

"Kid don't let go!" crona screamed in terror.

Within a few seconds the figure had a hold on crona`s foot. Suddenly with one tag the figure pulled crona back into the water and dragged her deeper inside.

"CRONA!" kid yelled

Crona looked up as the figure of kid was disappearing.

"Kid..."

* * *

><p>"Crona wake up its just a dream!" liz said shaking crona`s shoulder.<p>

"AAHH!" crona yelled. She was sweating and trembling from the nightmare she had.

"Crona it's alright!" maka said hugging crona tightly. "It's just a bad dream"

After a moment of silence crona manage to open her mouth. "M-Maka you're back..." Crona said as tears went down her eyes.

"Of course crona, liz called me and asked to bring some clean clothes here from the academy." Maka said letting go of crona. "Where do you think I went?"

Crona couldn't tell maka that she died in her dream, but maka and liz were waiting for an answer.

"I…. uhhh"

"Is everything alright! I heard screaming" kid ran in with patty

"Yea everything's ok. Crona just had a bad dream that's all." Said liz getting up

"Maka, Crona there's breakfast severed for you two downstairs."

Both maka and crona nodded.

"Crona go take a shower, I'll wait for you downstairs." Maka said giving crona a towel. "Here's your clothes. I couldn't find anything but the same black dress."

"T-That's ok" crona got up and ran to the bathroom passing kid and patty.

Kid looked toward crona turning to the bathroom and slamming the door, followed by a small "Sorry!"

He still was a bit confused about last night. He seem kinder to crona, heck! he made friends with her. Kid thought that maybe crona was good after all. Just a bit timid about everything but that'll wash off when she gets adjusted to this place. Last night before kid left crona's room, crona, who was still sleeping, grabbed kid's hand. He turned his head toward crona. She whispered a faintly. "Dad don't l-leave...don't leave me alone with mom." A tear rolled down her face. Kid sat back down. He waited if crona would wake up but instead kid fell asleep. Around 3:56am kid woke up. He walked up the door and left to his bedroom.

Kid's eyes soften. Not realizing kid was still staring at the bathroom door. Patty noticed and placed her hand upon her mouth.

"Kiiiiid would you like to get in the shower with crona" patty giggled.

Kid's face turned beet red. "N-No! Why would I do that!" An evil present was felt in the room. Kid looked toward Maka, who had fire coming out of her eye.

"KID WOULD LIKE TO WHAT!"

"N-No ! I would never look into a women undressing!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Kid fell on the ground. smoke came from his head. His body twitched. The laughs of patty were the only thing he heard.

Not long kid woke up beside crona who was holding an ice bag over his head.

Crona sighed. "Thank goodness, I got s-scared for a s-second there." kid sat up straight. He was laying in the guest room bed. Kid felt a huge bump on his head. Kid tried to touch it to measure how big it was but as he touched it, it stung really bady. Kid eye twitched "ow" he whisper.

"N-No! Don't do that, you'll only make it worse" crona placed a cold wet cloth on his head. Kid looked at her. "What happen?"

"W-Well when I got o-out of the s-shower I saw you on the g-ground. I went to get help but Maka, Liz, and party said to just l-leave you the way you are." Crona placed her head down. " I couldn't j-just leave you, so I d-dragged you over to the bed and brought up an ice bag."

Kid sighed. 'Liz and patty didn't even try to help.' he thought. Kid slammed back to the pillow. "I have no friends. I'm an abomination. I'm not symmetrical nor a gentleman, I'm just trash with no friends" kid said getting all dramatic. Kid inside knew these were not true, well... half of it. Kid is a gentleman and Liz and patty are his friends but kid had his moments where he would have his dramatic outbreak. Crona fiddle with her hands a bit. Kid looked at her hands.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I'm your friend!" she yelled. She closed her mouth by the surprising outburst. Kid's eyebrow rose.

"You said you h-had no friends b-but I'm still your friend... Right?.." Crona face was the color pink.

Kid looked at her. There is something about crona that kid didn't understand. Crona gets scared mostly about everything, but when it comes to the people she cares about she forgets her fear in order to help her friends.

Kid placed a hand on crona's cheek. "Yeah we are friends." Kid looked into crona's eyes, he finally allowed crona to become friends with him. 'I mean what bad can possibly happen.' he thought. Crona made a small smile she placed her hand upon her cheek which underneath had kid's had. She closed her eyes.

"Friends like peanut butter and jelly."

Kid laughed at the statement. Crona eyes shrunk from the sudden laugh.

"W-What? did I say it wrong?"

Kid Kept laughing.

"Maka s-said that's how f-friends are! Come on tell me what I said wrong!" Crona playfully threw hit at kid.

A few minutes later kid and crona decided to head downstairs. Crona then remembered the dram she had. She couldn't shake it off. The dream was so detailed. She couldn't tell maka or kid about the dream. It would probably scare them. Crona then decided to brush it off.

"Good morning crona!" patty yelled.

Everyone was sitting around the dinner table as well as soul. While they were eating their breakfast, maka looked at the clock it was about 7 minutes before eight o clock. Everyone but crona freaked out. Soul scarfed down his plate as well as patty and liz and maka grabbed all the dishes and placed them on the sink. Kid was the first one out. He couldn't be late. He would kill himself if he was a minute late. The symmetry would be out of place for him. Soul, patty, liz, maka, and crona who was being dragged were behind kid. At precisely eight o clock they all made it. Kid had a grin on his face.

"Ahhhh I'm perfectly on time"

The day went out as usually. Blackstar doing his dangerous tricks. Maka helping crona meet new people, and soul and kid arguing about 'Why symmetry even matters?'

"See you tomorrow crona! Bye! "Said maka leaving the school. Crona stood in front of the school waving a friendly good bye. She turned around heading to her room. The school day had ended so there wasn't much crona could do but head to her room. She couldn't help but think.

"Death The Kid"

Kid turned around to see Stein calling for him.

"Yes"

"Your father asked for you." Stein continued

"For what reason." Kid asked putting his hands in his pocket.

"Your father didn't say he just asked for you"

"Very well" Kid walked down to the death room. When he strolled down the hall to his father's presence, his father`s large, white, rectangular hand was waving at him.

"Hi hello kid how have you been"

"Hello father Dr. Stein said you called for me"

"Yes I did. Kid… I heard that crona slept at your house last night" lord death said turning to the mirror.

"Yes, but only because it began to pour outside?" kid asked a little confused. But what surprised him the most was what his father said next.

"I want you to stay away from her!"


	9. Big Brother?

Eyes Closed

Chapter 9

Big Brother?

Crona's pov

I raised my arm and waved goodbye to maka. I then turned around and headed to my room. Today was nice… well…almost. I didn't know who to turn to. So I decided to keep it to myself. I couldn't get away from the dream. It haunted me all day.

'Blood' was the only thing on my mine as I opened my door to my dark, small, room. Compare to the one kid had let me sleep in I'd rather choose this one. I was just so used to my room that being in a new place just scared me. I don't like being alone at new places.

I walked toward my bed, grabbed the only pillow I had, placed it in between my chest and knees and hugged it.

"Ma-Maka. That dream felt so real. I h-had actually thought that she was….."

I couldn't finish my sentence. How can I? Maka was the closest person to me in the school. That dream made me realized that without maka I don't know what I would do.

Blood was the only thing I saw. I was too scared to help, too weak. I'm so stupid. Why would I have that dream? Why couldn't I just ran to her instead of telling her what was behind her? Why am I so scared all the time? Why do I run away?

I felt salty drops coming down my cheeks. I don't want to hurt anybody no more. I want maka, and everybody to be happy. They did so much for me. Liz, patty, blackstar, Tsubaki, maka, soul, and kid.

"K-Kid…He tried to save me."

I couldn't help but grasp my pillow tighter. I felt my body shacking I never had a dream like that and hopefully never will again. The tears kept falling down they just wouldn't go away.

"Crona" Ragnarok said popping out of my back. "Why are you always crying? You're not a baby anymore!"

"Please just l-leave me a-alone." I said not wanting to start a conversation.

"You're so stupid, you know that. You cry yourself to sleep every day. Even on the happiest days."

"Ragnarok please..."

"Your 15 now and you basically don't know how to deal with anything!"

"Ragnarok! Be quiet!" I said I couldn't take his insult anymore. "Why d-do you care! You n-never even l-liked me! Your j-just mean, and j-just want me to be gone!"

"Crona! You know that's not true. I was by your side since you were three!"

The air grew silent. It was true. Ragnarok had been there since I was three. Before we were mixed together.

"You could say I was the one that basically raised you." Ragnarok said with a gentle voice. "Remember the day we first meet."

I closed my eyes trying to remember what happen that day.

* * *

><p>(12 years ago)<p>

"Crona where are you"

"Mommy I'm in my bed room" crona said peeking out the door.

"Ahhh there you are. I was looking for you. I brought someone over for you to meet." Said crona`s mother while walking toward her.

"What is it mommy?"

"Ragnarok come out and introduce yourself."

From behind medusa introduce a shy black blob. He was a bit taller than crona and seemed older.

"Crona this is Ragnarok, Your weapon. He is five years old and I want you kids to be friends with each other alright." Medusa said with a smile.

"My w-weapon?" crona asked in curiosity, but didn't get a respond.

"Hi nice you meet you" Ragnarok said extending his arm.

Crona hesitated but extended her arm to shack hands.

"Hey crona would you mind if Ragnarok slept in you room for a while" medusa asked patting her daughters head.

"Umm o-okay"

"Good now I'll go get dinner ready. Ragnarok go get settled in ok" and with that medusa walked down the hall to get dinner finished.

Crona showed Ragnarok the room he be sleeping in. They had only one bed so they had to share it. Crona didn't have a lot of toys but she did have fun playing tag and hide and go seek with Ragnarok. Ragnarok would always be overly protective around crona and showed her so many new things. Like to read a little bit, clean up after her, and always behave.

Medusa wasn't always bad. Before crona had turned 5, medusa was so gentle with her daughter and never let anything bad happen to her. Too bad it didn't last for long.

A week before crona`s fifth birthday medusa had asked Ragnarok to stay away from crona until her birthday. The thought of it made crona very upset. When Ragnarok came into his and crona`s room to get his things, he saw crona in the corner sobbing.

"What's wrong crona why are you crying?" Ragnarok said running up to crona`s side

"I-I'm not c-crying" she lied wiping her tears away.

"Yes you are" Ragnarok then held crona`s face in his hands. "Don't cry crona it's just for the week. I'll come see you on your birthday." however crona's tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"I-It's not j-just that" crona manage to say under her crying. "M-mom has b-been so mean t-to me. I d-don't k-now how to deal w-with p-people being so m-mean to me."

Ragnarok couldn't help but feel sorry for crona. Medusa had changed. She was been harder on Ragnarok and crona. Crona remembers the day after her fourth birthday that one late night, she was awaken by a loud noise. She didn't want to wake up Ragnarok so she got out of bed quietly then opened the door to her room only to find medusa covered in blood and had a large scar on her left arm which healed a couple of days later. She didn't know why she was soaked in so much blood, but in the same time she really didn't want to know.

Ragnarok hugged crona tightly and didn't want to let go. She was like a sister to him.

"Maybe your mother is going through some bad times. Don't worry everything will be alright."

Crona then lifted her head and looked at Ragnarok.

"Y-you're sure about that"

"Yea! I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise! Because we been together for a long time alright little sis. "Ragnarok then froze. He had called crona his little sister. He felt embarrassed and couldn't help but blush. Crona smiled at his blush.

"O-ok big brother"

Half of the week had passed by, crona felt really lost plus alone. She didn't talk a lot through the week. The only thing she wanted was to see her friend/big brother.

A day before her birthday crona heard a knock on the door. She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey crona!"

"Ragnarok!" She said with a bear hug. Ragnarok hugged her back.

"W-Where have you been?"

"Your mother gave me a new room to stay at and have been giving me some shots. They hurt!" crona giggled. She released her arms around Ragnarok and said "Will you b-be here on my b-birthday big brother"

"I wouldn't miss it" at that instance Ragnarok held crona`s face and said "I'm have to leave alright. Medusa said she had something big in stored for me today. So I decided that I wanted to see you first."

"Ragnarok will you be okay"

"Yea everything will be ok. I'll see you soon alright" along with what he said he kissed her forehead and ran down the hall.

"Cya lil sis"

The following day it was crona`s birthday. Medusa said she had something special for her. She told her to close her eyes. Crona did like she was asked. She felt a pinch on her shoulder almost like a needle.

"There finished" crona opened her eyes but didn't feel different.

"Mommy what di-"

"I would rather for you to call me medusa from now on alright"

"oooh m-medusa w-where is Ragnarok."

"You'll find out soon" medusa left her daughter in her room. Not even say one last happy birthday. That was the last time medusa ever gave a crap at crona.

That same day at night crona was sleeping, but was a waken by someone calling her name. she was startled to find Ragnarok behind her. Then she realized that he wasn't behind her but was now part of her. Crona didn't really mind having Ragnarok like this. Ragnarok didn't mind either. After a while she was getting used to Ragnarok always popping out of her back. Within a few weeks medusa told crona and Ragnarok about the two becoming more powerful even though crona didn't understand what it meant. Medusa gave the two optical to pass but crona was either too scared or didn't feel like they deserved it. Ragnarok personality changed after. He would always bully crona and yell at her saying "Great now medusa won't give us anything to eat just because you didn't do what she said!" You useless child!" he would hit her afterwards. She really didn't know what to do back then, the only thing she did was obey medusa, plus stay out of her way. Crona felt most comfortable when she was alone. It made her feel like nothing can hurt her. Crona believed that Ragnarok was mad at medusa and he would take out his anger on her. He and crona hardly talked any more, bit crona did miss the old Ragnarok though.

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

"Yes I remember" I said lifting my head of off my pillow.

"Crona you know I'll be here till the end okay. We're on our own we can't depend on anyone else ."

"What about Maka!"

"She's would be alright if she didn't carry that book of hers around."

I laughed a bit ". And K-Kid?"

"I don't know about him. There's something off..."

I looked at ragnarok with a sadden face.

"Buuuut I'll give it a try...but as soon as he dose something wrong..." Everything got quiet. I could feel ragnarok getting mad. Ragnarok broke the silence.

"Go get some sleep it's getting late."

"ok big-" I stopped before I could finished the sentence, I was about to say 'big brother' I can't say that. Ragnarok would probably hit me for it.

"I'm s-sorry I d-didn't m-mean to call y-you brother" I said waiting to get hit.

Ragnarok turned his head to the side. "I-I wouldn't mind if you called me big bro again. As long as I call you lil sis like before."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Ragnarok was truly part of my family, he really is my brother.


	10. Unforgotten Past

Eyes Closed

Chapter 10

Unforgotten Past

Kid's pov

"What do you mean by stay away from her." I said folding my arms. Where did this come from? I have never heard my father say something like this. He always tells me to make friends. Now he tells to stay away?

"Kid I just don't believe it's healthy for you" lord death said still facing the mirror.

"What is not healthy for me" I asked not understand what he was saying.

"Kid she is the daughter of a witch. You and I know how you feel about this." his voice got louder.

"Father I know that she is a witch. I try to keep my distance from her."

"But she slept in your house."

"What was I supposed to do? It was pouring outside I couldn't let a girl walk in the rain. Beside liz and patty were the one who brought it up."

"Kid do you have any emotions to this girl?" lord death said while facing me.

"N-No I do not. It's just that she is my friend and seems to be so timid"

"I just don't want you to be around her."

"But she's my frie-"

"She's also the girl whose mother killed-"but lord death stopped in fear it would hurt me.

I knew what my father was going to say. Medusa was the one who killed my mother. It was a hard time for me.

The day my mother died was when I was four years old. I remember my father was working late, so it was only me and her. She was a beautiful woman. Her hair was the color of snow. She also had those black circles on her head which made her symmetrical. She was on the chair rocking me and telling me a story about snow white. We were still living in our old apartment back then. Her name was Kaze meaning wind. I never expecting anything to happen on that day.

* * *

><p>(past)<p>

"Then the prince and snow white lived happily ever after" said kid`s mother as she closed the book.

"You know kid when your older you can go and find your own princess"

"Ewwww. Girls are icky!" little kid said hugging his mother. Kaze couldn't help but laugh at her son. She then looked at the clock. Her face worried a bit.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"Son I need you to do me a favor." she said carrying kid to the basement.

"I need you to be quiet alright"

"No mom! It's dark and scary down here" kid said holding on to her mother tightly.

Kaze walked down stairs to the basement to place kid to the ground.

"Why am I down here mom?"

"Kid I want you to know that I love you very much and that I want you to grow big and strong alright"

"But mo-"

Kid`s mother hugged kid before he could finish his sentence. Kid didn't understand what was going on. Kaze ran upstairs and closed the door behind her. That was the last time kid saw her mother alive. While kid was in the basement he could hear his mother talking to someone but couldn't figure out what the two were saying. Kid the decided to go up the stairs to have a look of what was happening. Kid ajar the door. He saw his mother talking to someone. A woman with blond brownies hair. She had yellow eyes and had a tattoo of a snake on both her arms. It looked like kid`s mother was angry about something but kid couldn't tell what it was. Then kid`s mother grabbed the vase next to her that had water and flower. She pulled the water out, said something, and the water turned into a large sword. She ran toward medusa. At that instant medusa tried to move but Kaze was fast and manages to pierce medusa left arm with the sword. Medusa smiled as the blood dripped down her arm. As medusa ran toward kid`s mother kid closed the door and ran back down the stairs. It was just too much for a four year old. The whole time kid was on the floor with his hands cupped to his ears and closed his eyes.

Hours passed and kid was still on the floor sitting but sleeping. Kid was awaken by someone calling his name.

"KID ARE YOU THERE!"

"D-dad…."

Lord death then ran down the stair to see his young son sitting on the floor.

"Kid! You're alright!" lord death said as he hugged his son.

"Yea I'm okay. But where's mommy?" kid asked in curiosity.

Lord death held his son tightly and said. "she`s gone"

"Where did she go to?" kid said not fully understanding.

"Kid she's dead….. She can't come back."

Even though kid didn't understand what it meant when someone dies at that age, he did know that his mother wasn't coming back. Years had passed by but kid was in a horrible deep depression. He would lock himself in his room or wouldn't eat for days. These were hard times. When kid turned 12 his father told him about medusa. That she was the one that killed his mother. Lord death didn't say why medusa had killed his mother; he just said that they were once close. Getting over his depression, kid had found it most enjoyable when everything was neat plus symmetrical. Kid missed his mother, even bringing her up in a conversation got him upset.

When patty and Liz came to his life. He seemed more cheerful. Patty and Liz knew about kid's mother so they try their best to him happy. Soon after lord death gave kid a new house to live in. He never went back to his mother cemetery since then.

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"I trust you to do the right thing"

"Alright father I will" I never disobey my father, but crona seemed so nice and shy all the time.

' She was so warm in my arms' I thought as I looked at my hands. Even if she was the daughter of the witch that killed my mother. I believe that crona is good not like medusa. It wasn't her fault that medusa is her mother.

"Good now that were on the same page, what you had for lunch?" lord death said as he moved closer to the mirror.

"Dad….." kid whispered.

"Yea son"

"I miss mom"


	11. Flower ?

Eyes Closed

Chapter 11

Flower?

Kid's pov.

It's been a week since my talk with my father. I never disobey my father, so why would I start now? I kept my distance from crona as much as possible, and I must say I doing pretty good. Yea….

* * *

><p>-In class-<p>

I grabbed my pencil and started to write down the notes that Stein had left on the board. From where I was sitting I looked down to see maka whisper something to crona. I couldn't tell what it was but it made crona shiver. I looked away before crona or maka saw me staring at them. I was frustrated that the fact that I couldn't go near one of my friends. Even though she is a witch she's not like them. Witches are evil, cruel, heartless, and ugly people. Crona is the opposite of that.

I felt my cheeks hot from that statement. I brushed it the corner of my eye I saw the class door open. In came spirit with a smile for maka, but maka just turned her head. Spirit lowered his head in shame.

"Spirit what you are doing here?" said stein walking up to him.

Spirit raised his head and whispered something to stein. I stood still not knowing what was going to happen.

"Kid, liz, patty, blackstar, Tsubaki, crona, maka, and soul. Lord Death has asked to see you at the death room.

"Finally! Something interesting happens today" yelled blackstar as he walked down with Tsubaki. I did the same with my weapons and maka, soul, and crona followed.

The walk to the death room was filled with silence. I was surprised that blackstar didn't have a story to tell.

As we approached my father, he gave us a friendly wave with a hello.

"All righty the reason why I asked you kids to come is because on your last mission your job was to save a goddess." Lord death began. When my father stepped to the side, behind him was the goddess.

"She had told us that the last time she was medusa was about 2 weeks ago at –" my father then looked at the goddess who took over from there.

"At hell`s gates. I was investigating one of the forbidden flower that lay upon the gate. During my research I realized I wasn't alone. I turned to see medusa behind me. She had asked if she could be able to take the flower for herself. I didn't respond. She said that she needed it for her experiment she had at 'upside down mountain'."

At that moment the goddess looked at me with a serious face.

"Kid you know what the flower is for right"

"Yes. It is what witched use for their magic to get stronger. There's is only about 2 left I believe."

"One is left. The reason why I went to hell`s gate to find out how it worked and to destroy it. I told medusa she could not have it. She smiled at me and the next thing I knew everything went black."

The goddess took a deep breath and continued "I woke up to find myself in a prison cell. I asked the guard for what reason I was here for. He said that had stolen the flower and I was locked in there until I gave it back. I was in there for two weeks until you kids came and rescued me."

"So I sent out some people to investigate 'upside down mountain' to see if medusa would still be there. I want you kids not to worry about the where about medusa for now you go it."

"But lord-"maka was cut off by her father.

"Maka everything will be ok. Just relax for now alright"

I saw maka clench her hand into a fist. I could tell she was not happy just staying around waiting. Maka sighed "alright"

"Good! Now go do what children do and don't forget about the party tonight!" father said with a wave goodbye.

I had almost forgotten that tonight was the anniversary of the school. That meant I have to go home, get everything neat, get dressed, and head to the party to make sure everything was perfect. I sighed

"This is going to be a long day"

* * *

><p>-Kids house-<p>

-At 7:20-

I fixed my tie making sure it was symmetrical. I was wearing a long white dress shirt with a black vest and black dress pants.

'Everything needs to be perfect. This is a very special day for father.' I thought.

I stood in front of the mirror looking for any mistakes. The house was clean and liz and patty were getting ready. The party starts at eight. I couldn't help but smile.

'Eight is such a beautiful number' I thought.

I needed to get to the party early to see if everything was symmetrically perfect.

"Hopefully I can enjoy the night without any problem."

-Crona`s pov-

At 7:20

'I don't know how to deal with going to party' I thought.

After maka telling me about the party tonight I got scared.

I was in my usual corner in my room trying to figure out an excuse to tell maka. I really didn't want to go, I would feel like an outcast.

At that moment I heard a knock on the door.

"Crona it's me maka I'm coming in alright"

The doors open slowly. I got up and walked up to the door.

"H-Hello" I said

"Well hello crona maka and I wanted to see what you be wearing for tonight`s event" said Tsubaki with a motherly voice.

"Yea. So what are you going to wear?" maka said as she walked in to sit on my bed.

I couldn't think of an excuse in time so I just told them the truth.

"I-I'm not g-going" I stuttered. Maka and Tsubaki looked at me with a shocked face.

"What! Why crona? It will be so much fun." Maka said trying to convince me.

"I j-just d-don't know h-how to deal w-with going to p-party's"

"Crona there`s nothing to be worried about. It's just people celebrating the anniversary of the school." Tsubaki said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"B-But I d-don`t know h-how to dance or deal with s-so much people" I cupped my hands to my face trying to hide.

"Crona…. It's ok if you can't dance, but at least be there for us. For your friends ok." Said maka

I couldn't help but feel so selfish. My friends wanted me to go however I kept making up excuses. I separated my hands from my face. I looked at both maka and Tsubaki and nodded.

"A-Alright I'll go…."

"Yay!" maka yelled. Tsubaki just clapped her hands with a smile. I blushed.

"So crona what are you going to wear?" Tsubaki asked me.

I looked down and lifted up my dress I had on a few inches up.

"This"

Maka then walked over to me and said "Crona you can't go like that. You need a pretty dress."

"I-I don't h-have anything else to w-wear."

"Did I hear that someone needs a dress!" said a familiar voice

We all turned to the door to see Miss Marie.

"I couldn't help but over hear that crona need a dress?" she said walking toward me.

"Where did you come from?" asked maka

"I was looking for the library until I got lost." Marie said with an embarrassed laugh.

"The only thing I heard was that crona needed a dress. And I think I have one for her. What do you say crona?"

"I umm don-"

"Good now let's head to my place while maka and Tsubaki gets ready themselves."

"But miss Marie-"maka stopped when she saw Miss Marie run to her place dragging me along.

We walked through the cemetery to head to steins place. My heart started to race. Miss Marie looked at me. "So crona how's your few day of school been? Your doing alright?"

I stuttered. " Y-Yeah everything's good."

She smiled "Thats good to hear." She moved her hair behind her ear. She looked forward . " I picture every student of mine as my child." She said in a motherly voice.

I looked up at Miss Marie. "How c-come?"

She shrugged her shoulder. " Each one of my student has something special in them."

" Why don't you have one of yours?" I asked.

Miss Marie blushed "I know stein and I been dating for months now but I don't think we're ready yet. Besides..." Miss Marie paused for a moment. She stood still. I looked behind looking at her confused.

"The doctor said I won't be able to bare a child of my own ever." she frowned.

"W-What do you mean? Doesn't the stork come by the house to give you a baby when your ready?"

Miss Marie laughed a bit while wiping her eyes. "Crona a baby comes from here." she pointed at my stomach. I tilted my head poking my stomach. I freaked out.

"THAT MEANS I HAVE A BABY!" I grabbed my head. " I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH HAVING A BABY IN ME!" I ran around the cemetery until I hit my head on a tree. I fell backwards. "oww..."

Miss Marie walked up to me and sat on her knees."Crona your not pregnant."

I looked at her and sat up straight. "Then how dose a baby end up in my stomach?"

Miss Marie turned red. "Well... You see ummm..." she looked away, she seem too embarrassed . "H-How about I tell you when your older ok." she hesitated

I looked at her confused but didn't ask why. I actually didn't want to know.

Miss Marie calmed down and looked at me with her index finger upon her lips and one eye closed. "I'll tell you a secret crona" she said. " Out of all my student stein and I like you the most. Don't tell them though they'll get mad."

My eyes widen. I looked down at my knees. I clenched my fist. "Why would I be. I only cause people trouble and pain."

Miss Marie lifted my head up. "Crona, your strong, beautiful, and a giving person. When ever it involves the people you care, you would do anything in your power to help. Yeah I know you can't deal with a lot of things but you manage to make friends and survive school. Your determine on your goal and work very hard to reach it. You've change a lot since you came here and I'm proud of that." she placed a hand on my shoulder. "You can say I kinda look to you. How you put people before yourself, thats a true friend." she smiled.

I felt tears rolling down my face. Did someone really think of me like that. I cuffed my hands to my face. We're those words really true. Had I actually gotten stronger then I was.

"Crona! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!"

I wiped my eyes. I wasn't crying because I was sad. I was crying because I was happy. I hesitated but hugged Miss Marie.

"Thank You."

She hugged me back and brushed my hair. She felt so warm. It reminded me when I was little

and I used to get hugs from medusa though Miss Marie's hug were better.

- Stein house-

I sat on the couch as Miss Marie looked in her closet for something for me to wear.

"Miss M-Marie you don't h-have to do this I can always g-go like this." I said trying to convince her.

"Please call me just call me Marie. Also I can let a student of mine to go to an event without looking nice." she said still fidgeting around.

"….."

"AHHHH! THERE YOU ARE!" Miss Marie then turned to show me the dress that I be wearing.

"Uhh I umm" before I could say something Miss Marie pushed me to her room.

"Try it on alright; I'll get ready myself too." With that she closed the door.

-10 minutes later-

"Crona are you done?"

"Y-Yes" I said shyly. I walked out of the bathroom to see Miss Marie in a strapless yellow short dress. She looked very beautiful; I wish I could be as beautiful as her.

"Crona! You look amazing!" Miss Marie said with a warm smile.

"T-Thank you. Y-You look n-nice too." I felt my face go hot.

"Why thank you crona. You know stein said that he had something in-store for me tonight so I want to look my best.….opps! I almost forgot." Miss Marie then pulled out a purple butterfly hair clip she had in her purse. She walked up to me and gently places on my hair.

"There... now lets go"


	12. A Breathless Night

Eyes Closed

Chapter 12

A Breathless Night

Third person

-Soul's and Maka's apartment-

Maka finished curling her hair. It was 7: 30 at night. Soul and Maka were putting on minor adjustments to their outfits. Maka wore a dark blue, strapless dress that reached up to her knees. She wore black 3in heels and a few bracelets with earring.

Soul wore a black suit with a dark blue tie. His hair was the same instead of having that head band he always wore.

Soul was sitting on the couch waiting for Maka to show up.

"Maka Hurry up! We're going to miss the party if you don't get come out."

"IM COMING HOLD ON!"

Soul sighed. Toward all the girls soul had dated Maka was more unique. Why he'd like her? He was pretty sure it began around when they meet. She reached out to soul when he was in his lowest. She love the songs that he'd play on the piano. There were dark, deep, and scary for most people, but Maka was the first one to tell me to keep playing. She said she loved it. That's when they became weapon and meister. Soul didn't realized that he liked her until the day she had a choice on switching weapons.

* * *

><p>-past-<p>

Souls pov

A new kid had enrolled in the academy. His name was craig, he was smart, athletic, and a smooth talker. Every girl wanted him, but he had only eyes for one girl and that was Maka. To her surprise he wanted to be her weapon. That night Maka asked me what I would do if she changed weapons. I got upset and said "Do whatever you want! If you really want to be with that idiot then go right ahead! No ones stoping you!" We had a huge argument that night and I thought that that was the last night I would ever be her weapon.

On the early morning. I woke up. I walked toward Maka's room to apologize to her but she was gone.

I walked up the schools stairs to see Maka and Craig talking. I hid myself from out of sight.

"I thought over your offer and..." said Maka looking down.

Craig smile " and you want to be with me instead of that freak you keep caring around huh?" I tighten my fist.

Maka looked up. "Actually I'm here to tell you that I refuse your offer."

"That's what I thought know lets get... Wait what did you say."

Maka smiled "Even though soul and I fight constantly I can't imagine my life without him."

I felt my heart beat louder.

"I would never betray soul. Even if he's sick, hurt, or can't fight anymore I'll be by his side no matter what."

"Your saying that because he's your weapon and a miester can't live with its weapon."

"Actually I'm not just his miester I'm his friend." she said in a soft tone.

Craig looked angry but walked away. I stood up and walked toward Maka.

"Maka..."

She turned around and blushed. " S-Soul were you there this wh-"

I hugged her. she hugged back. That's when I realized I had feeling toward her.

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

Third person.

Soul didn't know how to make this relationship work. This was his first longest relationship he ever had and wanted it to stay that way , but he couldn't but feel guilty about something. Something that he was sure would probably ruin his relationship and friendship with Maka.

Not long after Maka came out from her room. " How do I look?" she asked in a small blush.

Soul turned around. He had a slight blush. "-cough- you look nice."

"That's it?" she asked with an annoyed face.

"Yeah... Anyway we need to head out now or we'll miss the party."

Maka sighed. The two walked to the doors until soul said " Hold on I almost forgot something." he ran back to the room. Maka was confused. When soul finally emerged from the room he had something in his hand.

"Turn around."

Maka turned and felt something around her neck.

"There"

Maka looked on her chest. Down hanged a silver locket. "Soul where did you-"

"I got it from a jewelry place. I not very good at picking out necklaces so whatever."

Maka smiled. She tried to open it but wouldn't budge open. Soul looked a bit scared but Maka hugged it and said "I love it. Thank you."

Soul opened the door. They walked out and headed to the party. Half way there froze solid.

"Oh no! I forgot to pick up crona from steins place."

Soul sighed. "Go on ahead. I'll wait for you at the entrance of the school."

Maka smiled "Thanks." without thinking she tapped her lips onto soul. She backed away. Soul looked at her surprise from the sudden kiss. Maka laughed weakly. "Bye" you could almost see a dash of red on her face. She ran off. Soul placed his hand in his pocket. He smiled. "Nice one Maka...nice one."

-Steins place-

As crona and Marie were about to leave crona decided to look at the mirror to see how she looked. While looking at herself she couldn't help but blush. At that moment Ragnarok popped out of crona`s back and looked at crona through the mirror.

"What are you wearing?" Ragnarok said

"Oooh umm this i-is a d-dress Miss Marie l-let me b-barrow." Crona blushed. She felt so weird wearing something other than her old dress.

"W-Why does i-it look b-bad?" crona then tilted her head down.

Ragnarok looked closely at the mirror to see crona better. He then placed his hands on both of crona cheeks. Crona looked up startled.

"You look nice lil sis" Ragnarok said then went back inside.

Crona looked at the mirror amazed that Ragnarok said a compliment.

"T-Thank you b-big brother"

-At the party-

-Kids pov-

"And then I wrestled him to the ground until he gave up, he was-….."

Black star was once again telling us a story about how he beat up some guy. The only people that were really listening were Liz and patty. I had just finished having the room symmetrical so I decided to hang out with the others. I had realized that the only people that were not here were maka, soul, Miss Marie, and crona. I leaned over to Tsubaki who was more of a guardian looking after black star.

"Hey Tsubaki where's the others?"

"Oh maka said that when she was done putting her dress that she'd pick up crona and Miss Marie from stein place." Tsubaki said with a smile.

I looked away in confusion. 'Why would crona be with Miss Marie?' As I began to think, Tsubaki gave me a small shove on my shoulder. She then started to point at something. I looked at where her finger was pointing to see soul and maka walk in hand in hand. I looked back at Tsubaki to ask something, but she shook her head.

"Look" she said still pointing the door.

I turned my head to see Miss Marie enter the room with…..crona….

Crona walked in wearing a long white gown with a black sparkly bow on the back. I couldn't help but to stare. When crona looked at me with those dark navy blue eyes I had realized that I been staring for a while. Crona looked away in embarrassment so did I.

"Whoa! Is that crona!" yelled black star

Black star and the others had run up to crona. I was order not to be around crona so I stood put from where I was. I could hear the conversation they had from a mile away.

Black star began with a "crona you look….look..."

"Adorable!" yelled patty.

"No I meant she looks ho-"but blackstar couldn't finish his sentence. He had just got hit with one of maka's books.

"Oww!"

"Crona you look nice." Said maka

"T-Thank y-you" crona said. Crona face then turned red.

I wanted to walk up to them and greet them but…. My father was by the door observing the students plus me.

I wanted to keep an eye on crona but that didn't mean I wanted to stay away from her. She`s my friend right? All I wanted tonight was to relax plus have fun with my friends.

-30 mins later-

About thirty minutes later Liz, and patty walked toward me, they asked if I was alright and to join them. I couldn't tell them about crona it be rude. I told the two that I wasn't feeling so well. The two looked at me like they didn't believe me but they stood by my side.

Liz was talking about how the new nail salon she went to charged her 10 more dollars then the old one she went to. I could really care less about this story so my eyes decided to wonder off. My eyes were looking around and stopped as soon as they meet crona. I turned my head quickly. I didn't want anyone to see me. But then again why was I looking at her in the first place?

The music stopped.

"Excuse me may I have everyone's attention." everyone looked toward stein, wearing a brown turtle neck sweater and his lab coat, holding a microphone while standing by Miss Marie. Everything got quiet.

"I know this is sudden but the timing feels right." he said then turned toward Miss Marie. " Your beautiful, smart, and a amazing women. You stole my heart and dissected it." his eyes soften. " I love you Marie and I want you to be with me till the end." He kneeled down on one knee. "Will you do me the pleaser of becoming my wife?" he opened the velvet box showing off a beautiful symmetrical ring.

Miss Marie gasped. Everyone cheered on. You could see the years coming down Miss Marie face.

"Y-Yes Yes I will." stein placed the ring on her finger. He stood up and hugged her with a simple kiss.

My farther and everyone around them congratulated them on there engagement. I looked at crona who was a bit confused about the situation. Maka whispered something in her ear. Probably explaining the situation.

The music started up again.

"Hey I love this song. Come on kid let's dance" said Liz as she pulled me to the dance floor.

I looked around as I was being dragged. I saw crona being dragged by maka to the dance floor as well. At least I wasn't the only one who didn't want to dance.

Liz and I dance for a while until the song was over. It's not like I didn't know how to dance; it's just that I wasn't in the mood. By the end of the song I let go off Liz. The only thing I wanted was to go home. What was I supposed to do there? I couldn't be near crona and she was always around with the others. I started to walk back until another song came up.

"Kid come on! Don't be a party

pooper!" liz then grabbed my arm and we began to dance again. I wasn't familiar with this type of music so I did expect what was about to happen. I turned my heard to see soul with maka, patty with black star, and Tsubaki with crona.

"Ready" Liz said. The next thing I knew Liz let go of my hand and went to blackstar. I now had maka with me. I looked around now crona was with soul and Tsubaki was will patty.

"What's going on?" I asked to maka

"oh you don't know how this dance goes?"

I shook my head for a no

"There nothing hard about this dance. You just switch partners every time you here the beep in the song."

Beep

"Cya later" maka said then let go of me and headed toward blackstar.

At that moment I was a bit baffled. I turned to see where my father may be but when I looked he had just left to go outside. I felt someone next to me. When I looked I saw crona right in front of me. I froze not knowing what to do. Even though my father was gone I can`t disobey him. Crona looked at me with a timid face. By the time I was to say something the music had changed. It was a slow song. I looked around to see soul and maka, blackstar and Tsubaki dancing with each other. Liz and patty where dancing with one boys from the academy.

The lights grew darker. Crona shivered.

"I-I don't k-know h-how t-to dance…" she said closing her eyes.

She looked so scared I didn't know what to do. But it was just a dance right? There nothing bad about it. Besides my father wasn't here so it be alright if I danced one song with her. I extended my arm toward her and said "Here take my hand"

She looked up at me timid but held my hand with hers. I placed her other hand on my shoulder and placed my other hand on her waist.

"Don't worries just follow my lead ok?"

Crona nodded and with that we dance. It was nice.

"I didn't know you could dance " I told her. She just looked down. I couldn't tell if she was looking down in embarrassment or looking at her footing.

By the end of the song I realized that crona and I were only inches way from each other. I backed away a few inches. As I did I saw from the corner of my eye that my father was now entering to room. I released crona and backed away. She looked at me confused.

"I-I'm sorry crona but I need to leave alright"

I ran before crona had a chance to speak. I passed my father and ran to the outside. I didn't know why I was running so far away from the school. The only thing on my mind was that I couldn't let father see me.

After about 10 minutes of running I stopped. I took a deep breath and took a look of my surrounding. I was only 3 blocks way from home. I looked to the floor thinking. 'Why did I run? Why does my father want me to stay away? Why did I stare at her so much?' all these questions surrounding my head and I had no answers. But one thing was for sure. Crona looked beautiful tonight.


	13. Beach House!

Eyes Closed

Chapter 13

Beach house?

Third person

It was around 7:30 at night. Tsubaki was on the chair enjoying a book that maka had lend her. Right as Tsubaki was getting to the good part, blackstar had walked out of his room.

"Did you have a nice afternoon nap?" Tsubaki said with a smile

Blackstar laid on the couch with a simple "yea".

"Hey Tsubaki now that spring break is here what do you feel like doing?" asked blackstar

"Oh!" Tsubaki had almost forgotten that right after the schools party began spring break. She closed the book she had within her hand and thought.

"Umm.. Well tomorrow is Sunday….. I really don't have a-"

"WAIT! Didn't your family have their own beach house?"

"Oooh… well yes we do. We could even stay there for a day." Tsubaki said. She really liked the idea of spending a day at the beach then heading to hers family's beach house for the night. So did blackstar.

"We could even invite the others. The house is quiet big so we all are able to have our own room."

"Yea! That be awesome!" blackstar said with fist in the air. "Can we do it Tsubaki?"

"Well since no one really lives at the house and it's been ages since I went. I think it be nice. Just try not to get into trouble this time alright?" Tsubaki then got up to put the book she had on the shelf when she heard a soft snoring. She looked over to her right to see blackstar passed out on the couch. She laughed at the sight.

"Oooh blackstar….."

By around 4 o clock everyone except crona was at the basketball court playing. It was a perfect time for blackstar and Tsubaki to ask them to join them on the trip they were to go.

"Hey guys stop playing for a sec your god has something to tell you." Blackstar began.

"What? Did you finally that your zipper is undone?" said patty all laughing.

"Ooh… ummm... No." blackstar respond with a blush as he turned around to zip up his zipper.

Tsubaki took over from there. "We wanted to ask if you would like to spend a day at my family's beach house."

"When?" asked maka

"We're heading out tomorrow. It be nice if you guys could come along though."

"YEA! I can even show you the biggest/bests sand castle ever!" blackstar yelled.

"I'm gain if everyone else is" said maka

"I`m in" said soul.

Everyone else agreed to go.

"Hey maka make sure you ask crona to come alright." Tsubaki said with a warm smile.

"Ok! But... Wait I don't think crona has a bathing suit."

"Why don't we go shopping then? I need to find a new bikini either way the last one is already old." said Liz. "You too kid. The one I bought you last week, you refused to wear it because there was more images of bubbles on one side then the other."

"I apologize but I refuse to wear anything that isn't symmetrical."  
>"That said why we all don't go. The stores closes at 9 we still have plenty of time." Said maka.<p>

Everyone nodded in agreement.

-With the girls maka, Tsubaki, crona, Liz, and patty -

"No no no no no no no no no no no. I don't know how to deal with going to beaches or b-being in naked in public!" said crona who was being dragged my maka who was heading to the stores.

"Crona you're not going to be naked." Maka sighed. "You be wearing a swim suit so you'll be totally covered."

Crona looked at maka with hope. "Well… kinda " maka added

Crona looked away in fear. She was just in her room talking to Ragnarok, when out of nowhere patty slammed the door wide open. Crona was started by it so she hid under the bed. After calming her down for a bit maka told her about going to the beach for a whole day. Crona freaked out at the thought of being at a place she didn't know. Maka had also told her that they needed to buy a bathing suit. Crona was baffled at what a bathing suit was. When maka explained what it was crona didn't feel like going at all now. It was just too embarrassing for her. By the time maka pulled her out of the bed, soul kid and blackstar decided to head out. Crona didn't realize that they were there. She felt her face go hot from the embarrassment.

-At the store-

"Ahhhh! These are so cute!" yelled the Thomason sisters.

Crona looked around at all the swimsuits they had. There were one pieces, two pieces, tankinis, and one that were just string that rally confused crona.

Within about 40 minutes of looking around and maka and Liz helping pick out a swimsuit for crona. they all went to change.

Tsubaki can out with a blue firm control retro on piece. Patty came out with a white bikini with yellow daisies on it. Maka came out with a red and white striped bikini. Liz walked out of the dressing room with two piece green star bikini. Crona came out with a one piece black swim suit. She couldn't help but blush.

"You look sexy sis!" said patty

"Thanks but don't you think that top too small for your boob? There about to come out."

"No I think it's a perfect size for me!"

"Alright but don't wine to me when your boobs fall out."

"AHAHA Alright sis"

Liz looked to the end of the dressing room aisle to see a frighten crona. "Crona you look nice in that swimsuit"

"I agree you look nice" said Tsubaki as she walked toward her.

"Umm t-thank y-you"

"Looks like we`re ready!" said maka

-With the boys-

Unlike the boys they were in the store and out in a flash. (The girls and guys went to different shops.) Soul had gotten some swim shorts that where a dark blue. Kid had swim shorts that were black and had two skulls on each side. Blackstar got swim shorts that were the color orange with tropical Hawaiian trees. The boys were now heading home when blackstar asked a very random question.

"Hey soul."

Souls turned and faced blackstar with a curious face. "What?"

"So how far did you get with maka?"

Both soul and kid stopped at the question that blackstar had just asked. Soul face grew a bright red.

"ah-h I don't know what you're talking about" soul said.

"so you haven't done nothing more than just kiss right?"

Soul grew quiet. "I knew it" said blackstar

"Hey wait a minute, I like maka alot ok and I'm not going to ruin it by doing that. beside its maka`s choice alright."

"Ok ok I get it."

"How about yourself huh? What about you and your crush on Tsubaki" said soul.

"oh about that hehe I'll probably tell her later on" blackstar smiled. "What about you kid have you kissed liz yet"

Kid eyes grew from the question. "Well if you haven't noticed I don't see liz in that way. She only a friend"

Blackstar began to walk so did the others. "So you like patty?"

"Once again I like her as a friend."

"Damn kid then who do you li-" but blackstar couldn't finish his sentence her went face first to a pole without even nothing it. Soul and kid laughed. Kid could imagine crona looking around and accidentally hitting a pole. But why did this come to mind?

"OW!" yelled blackstar landing backward to the floor. Kid and soul walked away and left him behind.

"So kid who do you like then." Asked soul

Kid looked for a correct answer for soul question.

"I don't believe there anyone that catches my interest" said kid. but his eyes were a whole different story. A story that maybe kid didn't even realize it himself.


	14. Lobster for tonight?

Eyes closed

Chapter 14

Lobster for tonight?

Kid's pov

"Kid scoot over I think my legs are going to sleep. Patty said while pushing me.

"I think my legs are asleep!" panicked liz as she slapped her leg.

"Patty I can't move I have no space!" I said getting more aggravated.

"MOVE!"

"I CAN'T!"

"MY LEGS!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP YOUR GOD TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" blackstar said.

"Well you're the one hugging up all the space!" said liz with a punch on the head for blackstar.

"OOOWW!"

"Will you guys keep it down back there? You've been at this for an hour now." Said soul

"NO!" everyone said expect for me. I placed my face to my hands.

So there I was in the most uncomfortable spot in this minivan. It wasn't that I didn't like the idea of heading to a nice beach for a day it was just that blackstar had forgotten to rent a comfy, large van.(which Tsubaki told him specifically to do.) We woke up around 7:30 in the morning for this event. After heading to blackstar and Tsubaki place we waited for a van that was never going to come. A while had passed so Tsubaki asked blackstar where the van was. Blackstar looked baffled at the question. So we had been waiting there in the heat with our hangs filled with bags that were filled with clothing and beach supply for nothing. After watching liz, maka, and patty beating the living day lights out of blackstar, I had offered to call a privet jet to pick us up. But Tsubaki stopped me as I was talking out my cell from my pocket. She said that we were the guest and that she would find another ride. The gentle man that I am I didn't argue, but being in a van for about 2 hours with no air conditioner I really should have pleaded Tsubaki for the jet.

The minivan had its own driver. Tsubaki was sitting on the passenger seat. Behind them were soul, maka, and crona. Soul was sitting on the left, right behind the driver. Maka in the middle, crona on the right, right behind Tsubaki. Behind them were us. Patty was on the left behind soul. Liz and I were in the middle. Blackstar was behind crona.

Tsubaki turned around and asked "Is everyone doing alright?"

"Yea, everything ok" replied maka

"You guys at the back don't worry were almost the-"

"Excuse me Miss Tsubaki but is that the house we are heading to."

Tsubaki turned to the window. "Oh yes! It is. Everyone we are here."

-At house-

As I finally got out of that cramped van, and took several breath of fresh air, I had realized that the house to which we were to stay was perfectly symmetrical. I gazed in amazement. It was a beauty shade of blue and was 3 floors high.

By the time Tsubaki had played the driver, she walked up to the house with key in hand and opened the door. Everyone's jaw dropped.

First floor: There was a light, blue, modern kitchen connecting to living room. The living room was very large. There was an 80 in plasma TV. A glass table with a comfy white couch; there was also a movie cabinet full of horror, thriller, action, comedy, and etc. five bedrooms each having their own bathroom and a stairwell leading to the second floor.

Second floor: Five bedrooms each have their own bathroom. Also there is a laundry room.

Third floor: The third floor had two working computers and an arcade room filled with games. A pool table, air hockey, shuffle board tables, darts, foosball, Xbox 360, ps3, will, and etc. there was even a library for people that enjoy reading.

After a brief discussion we all agreed that soul, maka, crona, blackstar, and Tsubaki would take the rooms on the first floor. I would have the room on the second floor while liz and patty shared a room on the second floor.

Settling down for a minute and gazing around for a bit, we realized that it was about time to head to the beach.

-At the beach/changing room-

"What the hell. We been out here for at least 15 min. what you think there doing in there?" said blackstar getting more impatient.

I strangely agree with blackstar. Soul, blackstar, and I have been waiting outside the girls changing room for a while now.

"How should I know? It's not like we can just walk in to ask." Respond soul.

"Or can we?" said blackstar in that creep voice of his.

I grabbed blackstar hair before he actually went inside. "Im not going to stand here and watch you walk into people privacy."

"Come on kid just a peek"

"A peek of what?" asked liz walking out of the changing room.

All the girls except for crona and maka had finally appeared from the changing room. Blackstar flew back with a noise bleed.

"Maka, crona get out here." said patty

"Come on crona you'll be find" said maka pulling an arm from the entrance of the girls changing room.

"N-No I can't go out n-naked."

I looked away immediately. Crona can't really be naked right? Crona wearing nothing….'WAIT WHY AM I EVEN HAVING THESE IMAGES!' I thought. I felt disgusted with myself. I felt like garbage just having this conversation. My face started to heat up. I looked toward soul whose face was slightly pink. Blackstar was covering his noise with his hands.

"Crona! You're not naked you have a bathing suit remember!" exclaimed maka. With on last tug she pulled crona from the changing room. "There you look adorable in that black swim suit."

The guys and I sighed in relief.

"M-Maka I d-don't feel s-so com-comfortable" said a shaken crona.

"Here" said soul taking off his beach jacket. He walked up to crona and dumped his jacket on her head.

"O-Oh are you s-sure?"

"Sure why not? I'm getting hot in that anyway."

Crona smiled then said "Thank y-you."

The yellow jacket that soul lend to crona was a bit long. It reached her mid thighs. It was short sleeves, also it had hoodie.

Maka grabbed both crona and soul hands and began leading them to the beach.

"Let's go already!"

-At the beach-

Everyone had decided to take a swim on the beach while I was on the sand under an umbrella reading a good book (which I had taken from the library back at the beach house). Moments later as I was to getting to the good part; a shadow had blocked my sun. I felt water on my leg. I looked up to see crona with her wet hair looking down at me. a few seconds had passed and I realized that her and I were just inches away. I looked away.

"W-What is it crona?" I said not wanting to start a conversation.

"We-Well the others had asked me to t-tell you to join us." Smiled crona in her black swimsuit. (Which she finally had the nerve to wear without the jacket.)

I believe that was the first time I saw crona delight to be with friends. I turned to the ocean to see Liz waving at us. "KID GET YOU'RE BUTT HERE! THE WATER FEELS AWSOME!"

"YEA KID COME ON DON`T BE SUCH A BORE!" yelled patty.

The thing was that I didn't want to join them it just…crona is always around them. I couldn't disobey my father. Even though he's not here and crona is my somewhat my friend. My father told me to stay away from crona for a reason and I respect that, he's just looking out for me right? He knows how upset I get when someone brings it up. But I can at least hang out with the others and keep 4 feet distance away from crona. I'm not disobeying him completely I'm just getting closer that's all. I looked up at crona whose arm was extended toward me. I didn't take her offer, I just stood up and began to walk to the beach, crona followed.

"Hey let's play Marco polo" suggested maka.

Everyone agreed. An hour later after all the games from Marco polo to breath holding contest. (which Tsubaki won). The air was filled with a horrible sound. We all looked to see blackstar holding his stomach.

"Hehe guess I'm hungry."

-At the seafood restaurant-

Later we decided to head to a nice seafood restaurant. We were all soaked wet so we had to eat at one of those tables' booths outside. By the time the waiter had come to take our order everyone knew what they wanted, except for crona who looked at the menu very confused.

"Here crona ill suggest a dish for you alright." Maka said. Crona nodded in agreement.

Half an hour later the food finally arrived.

"M-Maka wh-what is this?" said a scared crona.

"It's lobster crona. It's really good."

"But- But its s-staring at me" maka grabbed a knife and cut the lobster in half. The lobster was filled with while meat. "There."

Eventually the food (except for crona's) had disappeared. Soul got up and left to the bathroom. Tsubaki also had to use the bathroom so she asked maka to accompany her. By the time they left blackstar, without even saying a word, ran to the ocean. It appeared that no one told blackstar to wait for half an hour before heading to the water. He had to learn the hard way.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! CRAMPS!"

"Umm kid, patty, Liz, s-shouldn't we help b-blackstar" muttered crona

"Nope." we all said.

I turned my head to crona who was staring at her untouched lobster. She held a fork and pierced a chunk of white meat. She slowly raised the fork to her mouth.

Crona looked surprised then said "T-This is really go-good"

"That's great to know crona. It's nice to see you try new things. "Smiled liz

Crona then went back for seconds but this time when she brought the fork to her mouth she had gotten messy. I grabbed the nearest napkin I could find and began to clean her cheek.

"You've gotten yourself all messy." Before I realized it crona face was the color of a light red. I backed away remembering my father's order. Curse my OCD. I blushed at the sight of my weapons looking at me with a what-the-hell-was-that-all-about look. I looked back at crona who was still red but more distracted by the lobster she was enjoying. For once I can say a lobster saved my back.

Right when soul, Tsubaki, and maka came Tsubaki asked were was blackstar. For the people that saw blackstar drown we pointed at the boy who had surfaced the beach. Tsubaki ran to his aid while the rest just walked.

Unlike blackstar we all knew to wait half an hour before heading to the water. The boys and I decided to stay with the beach stuff and lay on the sand for a while. The girls decided to head to the volleyball court.

"After half an hour we're heading back to the water alright" maka said before she left with the others.

Not even fifteen minutes later patty ran up to us saying "you guys have to come to the court. There's trouble!"

Blackstar woke up from his beauty sleep yelling out "What!" soul snapped out his daze and stood up. I placed my book on the ground not knowing what was to happen next.


	15. People now a days

Eyes Closed

Chapter 15

-People now a days...-

Kids pov

-At the court-

Patty told us that there was a beach party a few feet away from the court. Some drunken partiers decided to flirt with the girls and saying some disgusting things.

By the time we arrived at the court, one red head guy about our age had his arm around crona. "Come on cutie let me show you a real good time."

"Get your hands off of her you pig!" yelled maka.

"Yeah, she's not even that pretty. She's flat chested and her hairs all messed up." said one of the red head friends. I felt my hands clenched and shaking.

"Shut up! I think she's cute -hic-. Now what do you say totes? Do you wanna have some real fun?"

Crona looked baffled at the question, But she was shaking like a leaf.

"GET OFF OF HER!" yelled both liz and maka.

Another guy decided to join in. He walked up to the red head then began to laugh. "You always go for the innocent one."

"So what she's cute, besides-" the red head placed his hands on crona`s chest. "The cute ones are always better in bed."

'What should I do…..? Should I help….. Or stay put and try not to get involved….. in any situation that involves crona?'

Crona face lit up. She looked even more startled.

My heart began to race…..

"CRONA!" maka then ran toward crona but the red head friend tripped maka to the ground.

"Maka!" yelled soul.

'What should I do….?'

"MAKA!" yelled crona. She began to run toward maka but the red head grabbed her by the arm.

"You're not running away from me. NO ONE RUNS OUT ON ME!" He turned crona making sure she was facing him. He then raised his whole arm and…

Crona fell to the ground from the hard punch. As he bends down to pick her up, I ran toward him and punched him in the face. He flew back a few inches. Tsubaki, maka, and liz ran up to crona who was unconscious. Both the red heads friends began to charge at me. Blackstar and soul came up in front of me and punched them across the face. While the two were fighting, the red head had gotten up, Once again charging at me. I jumped in the air waiting for him. By time he was underneath me I had so much anger. The same anger I had for medusa. 'Who would do something so unnecessary? He hit one of my friends …..he's going to pay.'

"Get out of here." I lowered my leg toward the back of his head then kicked him with so much force; by the time he got up he was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Soul and blackstar threw their opponent right next to my. All three were now sitting on the sand bleeding. Right when we were about to give the final blow liz voice was heard.

"Guys stop already. We need to take crona back to the house!"

The group gulped. I stared them down. The three ran off quickly.

-At the house-

Blackstar had volunteered to piggy back crona back to the house. It was around 7 o clock so we just stayed home for the rest of the day. I still was pissed off. I didn't know what to do with it. It just aggravated me how some people could just do that furthermore think they're going to get away with it.

"AHHH! What the fuck was their problem!" yelled blackstar. "A nice day at the beach and this happens. I'm ready to just go back to the beach, find those punks, and beat the crap out of them!"

Blackstar laid crona on the couch.

"AAAHHH! SOME ONE THE FIRST AID KIT!" panicked liz while running around the room. Tsubaki followed yelling out "OH MY GOODNESS CRONA! WAIT! I HAVE A SUIT CASE FILLED WITH AID STUFF. I BROUGHT IT JUST IN CASE BLACKSTAR HURT HIMSELF AGAIN!"

Blackstar rolled his eyes. "Guys calm down it wasn't a hard hit crona will be alright" soul said.

Maka brought a wet, cold, napkin and started to clean/cool down crona's red cheek. Everyone gathered around crona. I stood behind Liz and patty. I wanted so much to see if crona was aright but….. I couldn't… when maka stood up to get more cool clean water, Ragnarok popped out.

"Sis…" he said. He placed his forehead on crona's then began to shake. A moment of silence had passed. Then it was broken by what Ragnarok said. "You!"

He lifted his head up quickly looking straight at me with a disappointed then angered face.

"Me?" I said pointing myself.

"Why didn't you protect her!" exclaimed Ragnarok. Everyone looked at me in confusement. I have to say I was even confused myself.

"What are you talking about!" I said

"I TRUSTED A PUNK LIKE YOU! WHY DID YOU STOP THAT GUY BEFORE HE HIT HER!"

I looked away but noticed that Ragnarok knew what was happening the whole time at the incident. So why didn't he come out and block the punch himself? I turned facing him one more time.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER-"he stopped in mid-sentence noticing crona was waking up.

"Crona are you alright." Asked Tsubaki

"Wh-Where am I?"

"We`re all back at the house. Do you feel ok? Do you want something to drink?" asked a worried maka.

"N-No I'm okay." She said rubbing her cheek. Then noticing Ragnarok had popped out of her back. She jumped.

"Ragnarok! You scared me."

"I think that's the other way around"

Crona looked in front of her to see all her friends worried about her. "Y-You guys I-I'm alright. It w-was nothing. The only reason why I fainted was because I didn't see that coming."

"Well that good to hear! Your god is pleased." Smiled blackstar. "The next times we see them ill turn them into a punching bag and give it to you so you can practice your punches."

Crona giggled. Everyone else laughed as well except for me and Ragnarok. I looked towards him. He looked upset. He noticed of me staring, he faced me with an angered face. I don't know why but… what if Ragnarok is right?

After crona`s fast recovery maka, liz, Tsubaki, patty, and crona had decided to take a shower together. The room that Tsubaki was staying had the biggest bath tub in the whole house. Later when all the laughter and crona`s pleading to be free the girls came out in there pjs. Maka had long sleeve, pink with yellow dot, shirt with matching pants. Tsubaki had a loose, green t-shirt with white pants. Liz and patty was wearing both matching, purple, tank tops with matching shorts. Crona had a long, black, pajama dress on. The sleeves were up to her elbow and the over large t-shirt was up to her knees.

I have told my partners specifically not to wear that again. I thought it was too reveling for them. They thought it wasn't a big deal so they kept it on. Why don't people listen to me!

The hours was filled with fun activates to do. Throughout the hours we all had a blast in the arcade room. There was a point when Liz and blackstar was versing each other in air hockey. Before the last game they had a tie.

"Just give it up liz. You have no chance to beat Me." blackstar stated.

"OH really?" responded Liz. She winked at her little sister.

"RIGHT!" patty said.

"What are you planning?" asked blackstar.

"It's nothing. Now back to the game."

The game had begun. The thing was that whoever scores a puck to their opponent side wins the game. Everyone gathered for this. Within 10 minutes of playing the puck was coming to blackstar side. He grinned then yelled out "You're finished!" He slammed the puck as hard as he can this time. Liz used all her strength on her right arm to block it, yelling out "Now patty!"

Patty ran behind Tsubaki. She grabbed Tsubaki breast and began to jiggle them. I looked away not wanted to be a pervert. The air was filled with Tsubaki yelling for help. It's like a flea on a dog. Maka covered soul and crona's eyes. Blackstar looked to where the scream where coming from to see Tsubaki boobs. Blackstar held his nose bleed with his left hand. He was so distracted that he didn't realize liz made a score.

"HAHAHAH who's the best now."

"NO! That doesn't count you cheated!"

"Nope you looked at your own risk."

Blackstar growled. "Rematch!"

The day went on normal. Tsubaki made some sandwiches for everyone after that horrible plan. Crona sat on a chair reading Cinderella to Ragnarok. Soul and blackstar versed each other in foosball. Maka and patty was playing on the Pac man machine. Tsubaki and Liz were discussing something about an outfit Tsubaki saw. What I did was watch the foosball game goes on plus taking a turn on it.

Around 11:45 we all said our good nights then went to our rooms.

-Kids room-

I laid on my bed. The day was alright but it would have been better if those drunken guys hadden shown up. It was dark. I felt my eyes heavy. The only thing I didn't get was why Ragnarok snapped at me like that. Everything was getting blurry then I it all went back

"Where am I? Why is it so dark in here?" I looked around to at least see a light through all the darkness.

Nothing…..

I started to get scared. I got so nervous for some reason. I felt my whole body shacking. The air grew colder. My eyes were getting heavy. I fell to my knees. I don't know where I am but I know that if I close my eyes now I won't be able to open them every again.

"What's going on?" I laid on the ground, all my energy was being drain out of me.

"I can't go to sleep….." my whole body wasn't able to move. My eyes grew heavier. Everything was getting blurry.

"Someone…please..."

…..

…..

"Kid…."

"Kid... wake up"

I opened my eyes slightly. My vision was still blurry so I couldn't see the person in front of me.

"Kid."

My vision started to come back. My eyes widen to see that out of everyone I knew she was calling my name. My eyes began to tear up, it wasn't possible.

"Mom…."

She smiled at me with her white hair flowing in the air. I found myself sleeping on my mother lap in a big open field filled with grass and flowers.

"M-Mom!" I yelled then hugged her tightly.

"Mom I missed you…." I felt hot tears rolling down my cheek. She placed her arms around me. I cried. I cried as much as I could. I finally calmed myself down, but didn't want to let go of my mom.

"Kid…. I want you to be happy no

matter what." I looked up at my mom. "I you to have a happy life and always protect the ones you love." Before I even knew it my mother was gone. I sat on my knees still having her warmth. My eyes began to tear again. Suddenly I heard someone whisper to my ear. "Do what you think is right…..ill always be with you…

I woke up gasping for air. My whole body was sweating. Even though I had some black shorts and loose, white shirt it was hot. I looked at the night table that was next to my bed to see what time it was.

"3:38."

I sighed. I rubbed my eyes but suddenly realizing they were wet. Had I cried in my sleep? My eyes open remembering the dream I had.

"Mom…" It had been years since I've seen her but it felt nice.

By the time I was going back to bed I heard sobs coming from my door. I walked up then open to see no one there. The sobs were still going though. The crying had leaded me to the downstairs kitchen. Right on the kitchen floor corner appeared crona. Why was she crying?

She seemed to have heard my footstep because she quickly raised her head from her knees, Tears still falling down her cheek.

"Oh kid d-did I wake y-you?" she said wiping her tears away. I didn't speak.

"I'm sorry I made a s-so much n-noise. I'm so s-stupid."

"Cron-" I stopped. I can't….

"No its ok go back to y-your room I'll be f-fine…..I'm sorry."

"For what?" I finally said. She looked at me and said "it's my fault the v-vacation was cut short. I had to m-make everyone worries. I didn't want that, I wanted m-my friends to have a good t-time. Not to worry on someone l-like me."

I clenched my hand. Why is she saying this nobody thought that?

"I'm such a b-burden. How can I defeat m-medusa if I'm so weak? You've been even av-avoiding me. No one wants me here. I don't d-deserve friends. I don't deserve a-any of this." She said looking down.

I was shocked. Did crona really realize that…..that I was avoiding her. "Crona what are saying?"

She looked up facing me with hot tears rolling down her cheek. She smiled weakly. "You could say that I deserve that punch…."

My eyes widen from her respond.

"I-I"

What should I do?' I want…..but I can't….i have to obey my fath-'

I lost my train of thought. I was now remembering what my mother had told me.

'Do what you think is right'

No…..stop…..i don't want to remember the past anymore.

I want to move forward….forward to the future. All that matters is what I do now….not what I did in the past. My mother would have wanted that.

I'm a shinigami but…. I don't want to think of myself as that now. I want to think of myself as just Death the kid. Nothing more.

I've always obeyed my father….but for once I want to be selfish….i want to break the rules even if it means that I would have to confront my father. I don't care. I had been holding on to the past for so long and yet crona had nothing to do with it. I want to make things right.

I looked at crona whose face was buried to her knees. I sat next to her. Crona face quickly rose from the sudden movement.

"What ar-"

"Crona I'm sorry….. Please don't think that no one likes you. We all love you crona. Maka, soul, Tsubaki, me, Liz, patty, Marie, even blackstar stood up for you at the beach."

"but-"

"Your part of this family remembers that." I said putting my arm around her.

Crona began to tear up. It looked like she couldn't keep it in any more. She cried her heart out on my chest. I felt a weight was lifted from her and I.

After a moment her face had gotten red. I had not realized that putting my arm around her got her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to put my arm around you." I said pulling my arm away.

She looked at me then smiled with a blush. "N-No it's ok…. I l-like It." she grabbed my arm then placed It behind her head. I couldn't help but blush. Later I had notice that crona fallen asleep on my chest. I smiled at the sight. She looked adorable.


	16. Scary Movie Anyone?

Eyes Closed

Chapter 16

Scary movie anyone?

Kid's pov.

I don't know where I was. I was just walking aimlessly around. Everything was dark but, there was a white spot light that would continuously follow me. Even thought it was dark I wasn't scared. I was more curious. Taking steps after steps I heard a small whisper from behind me.

"Please take care of her."

I turned around slowly only to see no one behind me.

I raised my eyes lid slowly. I began looking around at my surrounding. I was sitting on the corner of the kitchen floor. But why?

I felt movement on my right shoulder. I turned my head to the right only to see a crona sleeping on my shoulder.

Now I remember. But wait…..why am I so itchy. I looked down to see a blanket covering both me and crona. I tilted my head in curiosity. Did someone realize that crona and I was here? Then it hit me. The whisper I heard in my dream was the same person that placed that blanket on top of us. Trying to figure out who it was. I saw from the corner of my eye a head moving. I looked to see crona staring at the blanket. It seemed like crona was also baffled at the sudden appearance of the blanket.

"Good morning crona" I said

She looked up timid but smiling. "Go-Good m-morning" she replied.

I could help but stare at her. She began staring at me back. A long silence grew. It felt like years had passed, but it was only six minutes. After a while crona was the first one to do any movement. She looked around then suddenly stood up quickly and taking about 5 steps away from me almost making herself trip.

"What's wrong?"

"O-Oh it w-was no-nothing I just got sc-scared all of a sudden. I have ne-never woken up next t-to a g-guy before." she said trembling with slight blush.

I couldn't help but laugh. I held the blanket and fold it perfectly symmetrical. I stood up walking toward her. I looked at the clock. It was 9:12 am and everyone was still asleep. I turned to crona, she seemed nervous for some reason.

"Crona I think it's about time to head back to our rooms before someone wakes up and get the wrong idea here." I said. Crona looked confused to why people might get the wrong idea. My thoughts went to blackstar. If blackstar catch crona and me here; he would have thought I was taking advantage of crona innocents or something.

Crona took a deep breath but did not speak.

"I am going to take a shower alright. If you like I have these soothing bath beads that will just relax you from head to toe. "I offered.

Crona shook her head.

"Well then I see you later." I said waving her good bye.

She gently waved her arm.

After taking a nice warm hot shower I walked to my luggage. As I was deciding on what to wear I heard a knock at the door. I turned to see someone sliding a white paper under my door. I walked over and grabbed the paper. Even though I was still in a towel I opened my door to see who was there.

Nothing.

No one was outside my door but yet there was a note. I closed my door then began reading the note.

'Thank you for everything.  
>Those words just cannot<br>convey the depth of gratitude  
>of all my thoughts.<br>I offer these common words  
>and say thank you once again.<br>I trust you will know how much  
>I am glad to be your friend.'<p>

I smiled. It was crona poem. Wasn't so surprised that crona made a poem. Maka had been showing her some 2 or 3 things about poetry. It seemed that crona was too afraid to say thank you that she made it into a poem.

I put on my gray shirt and my some black shorts. Before I knew it it was already 11:29.

We all knew that the bus would come around 12:30. So around 11:45 everyone met in the living room. Bathed and ready to go. We all waited while Tsubaki was calling the bus driver.

"I'm bored just standing around here!" blackstar yelled. He turned to maka and soul. "I realized something. I never seen you guy kissed….or made you haven't." blackstar said with a grin.

"O-Of course we kissed!" exclaimed maka. "Why are you saying such random things?"

"I don't know trying to start a conversation. Hey soul doesn't that mean that was your first kiss."

Soul face grew red. "Shut up!"

"Wait so maka was your first kiss soul?" asked patty

"Yeah….but so what!" asked soul. Maka face grew red. "What about you blackstar have you kissed someone?"

"Hell yea!"

"Who?"

"Kim."

Everyone eyes grew wide. Kim?

"Wait why Kim?" asked Liz

"Well it's a long story I'll tell you another day."

"What about you sis who did you kiss?" asked patty looking up at her sister

"Oh well you don't know him he's not from our school." She said blushing.

"Was it that tranny guy we saw a long time ago before we met kid?" said patty

"NO PATTY! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"

"Hehe just making the conversation more interesting."

Liz exhaled before speaking. "What about you kid. Who was your first kiss?"

"Oh uh well…"

"Guys bad news the bus driver said he had gotten in an accident which mean we need to wait for another bus. The bus driver said it might take up to 3 hours though, there really busy today." Tsubaki said.

"That's not bad. That's awesome! We can watch a movie in the living room." Said blackstar.

Blackstar then ran to the movie cabinet searching.

"AHH! LETS SEE THIS ONE!" he said pulling out a scary movie.

"Blackstar don't always go to conclusion wait till we all agree on something." Tsubaki said.

"I don't mind watching a scary movie" soul said.

"Me either but isn't it too sunny for it?" asked Liz

"We can just close the windows with the curtains it'll be like nighttime." Suggested Tsubaki.

"Alright! Liz patty you guys close the curtains, soul and I will choose a scary movie, kid you get the popcorn!" Blackstar ordered.

"Wait don't I get a saying in this! You know I don't like scary things!" exclaimed liz.

"AHAHA deal with it sis!" giggled patty as she pushed her sister to the windows.

I walked to the kitchen and placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Even though I was in the kitchen I could hear both soul and blackstar arguing on which movie to watch.

I sighed. Then heard a familiar voice at the kitchen entrance.

"M-Maka what's an s-scary m-movie?" asked crona

"It something scary/exciting, something that will get your heart raising." Maka replied.

"I don't think I l-like sc-scary movies then." Crona trembled.

"There's nothing wrong. It's really fun to watch including with friends. Come on crona you'll be fine." said maka trying to convinces crona. She placed a warm hand on crona should then smiled. Crona faked smiled.

"Is everyone ready!" exclaimed blackstar. "Kid brings the popcorn in putting in the movie."

"Alright I'll be there in a minute." I said pouring the popcorn to the bowl. I turned off the kitchen lights then began waking to the living room. Everyone was seated. Blackstar, patty, and liz wear sitting on the floor while Tsubaki, crona, maka, and soul were sitting on the couch. Tsubaki waved her arm inviting me to sit by her. so I did. The moment I sat in between Tsubaki and crona; blackstar took the bowl of popcorn and began stuffing his mouth.

"HEY! SAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US!" said liz and maka with a hard hit at the end.

"OWW!"

The movie was half way done. It was ok but it wasn't that scary. Can't say the same for some people. Liz was shivering like a leaf and blackstar would cover his eyes within every 2 minutes.

A few minutes later I heard a small whimper. I looked to my left only to see crona holding a pillow to her face. She wasn't crying but was more afraid.

I began stretching my out because they were getting numb. While doing this the guy with the chainsaw had gotten his second victim. The girl screams filled the air. Everyone gasped and screamed. As I placed my arm down I felt something was wrapping around it. I looked to my left only to see crona shaken. Crona looked so frighten from the movie.

"Crona are-"

"Please…..please let me stay like this t-till the movie e-ends "she whispered.

"Alright."

Even though I was a little bit embarrassed saying it I didn't mind. Crona was my friend after all. But…why does my heart keep beating rapidly?


End file.
